


Out Of Place (DBZ Various x Reader)

by TinyNorwegian



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Akria Toriyama, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, FUNimation, Fights, Find Out Next Time on Dragon Ball Z, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gen Z Lingo, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kingdom Hearts References, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Multi, Multiple Endings, Nonbinary Character, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Power of Friendship, Reader is a fighter, Reader-Insert, References to the abridged series, Romance, Slow To Update, Use of the Dragon Balls, dumb referances, goku's kinda dumb, i cant spell, no beta we die like men, nonbinary reader, reader is basically gen z, vegeta's a grumy asshole, we love them anyways
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27538696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyNorwegian/pseuds/TinyNorwegian
Summary: After a strange run in with death, (Y/n) finds themself in a new world and a strange deity, urging them to do things they could only have dreamed of doing in their old life. Even finding love. Dragon Ball, Dragon Z, and Dragon Ball GT are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji Tv, and Akira Toriyama. I also don't own you. I only own my OCs. This has been a friendly PSA.  Thank you.⚠️ Warning contains some swearing, fighting, angst and probably blood. Also bad spelling, lol. ⚠️
Relationships: Android 17 (Dragon Ball)/Reader, Android 18 (Dragon Ball)/Reader, Dende (Dragon Ball)/Reader, Future Trunks Breifs/Reader, Goku Black/Reader, King Kai/Original Female Character, Krillin (Dragon Ball)/Reader, Majin Buu/Reader, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Piccolo (Dragon Ball)/Reader, Piccolo/Son Gohan/Reader, Shallot (Dragon Ball)/Other(s), Son Gohan/Reader, Son Goku/Reader, Son Goku/Vegeta/Reader (Dragon Ball), Vegeta/reader, Videl Satan/Reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 42





	1. Prologue

10:21 AM, February 15th, 2020. My name is (Y/n) (L/n), and I am dead. I bet you're wondering how. No awesome explosion, no jumping off a roof, or being eaten by sharks. No, nothing like that.

No. I was hit by some looser in a pick-up truck that doesn't know what a red light is. It's weird, y'know, dying without any warning. I mean, sure, that's how it is in the news all the time. '90 year old man has a heart attack out of thin air and croaks', yada yada.

You don't really think about it all that much though. It just... Happens. A jarring hit – your heart stops before you can brace for it. You're flying over the hood of the jet-black truck– and the impact?

It's so hard you don't remember it. You don't remember the burn of the road under your sides. You don't remember the impact that shatters your bones. You don't remember not being able to breath – you don't... remember it happening. And that's the story of how I died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo my friends! This is my new story, Out Of Place. As always, updates will be slow, but I hope that you'll bare with me on this one. I know, I know, you're all going, "Wait, another one? Don't you have other things your working on?" Why yes, yes dear reader I do, but I decided to add another story to my collection. So as always, please give kudos, comment and subscribe!


	2. Chapter One; Void

Falling. Falling. I was falling. But it wasn't the 'all of my organs are twisted and heart in my throat' kind of falling. It was like i was sinking in water.

Weightless. It was a strange feeling, to be honest. It was calming, soothing. But at the same time, somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew there was something I was missing from the picture. Oh yeah, I was dead, so what in the fresh hell was going on?

It was then I realized my feet were on solid ground, and the rest of my body caught up with the feeling, jerking forwards as weight and gravity returned.

" ** _So much to do... So little time..._** " I glanced around quickly searching for the source of the mystifying voice, but found nothing in the dark void.

"Hello? Who's there?"

" ** _The door is still shut... Take it easy. Don't be scared._** "

I glanced around again, and this time it dawned on me that I wasn't in a pitch black room or anything, but that the only thing that even existed in the plane I was on, was the ground I was standing on. It was then I noticed the ground was letting out a strange glow, gentle was the only word to describe it, like stained glass in a church. Upon closer inspection, I saw there was a man on the platform. He had spiky black hair that went every which way, and was wearing a blue and orange training outfit. In smaller circles around him, were bowls and plates of food.

' _What the...Where am I?_ ' I asked myself, turning around a few times. I walked over to the edge of the glowing platform, and leaned over, looking down. There was nothing there, just the same void of darkness. I looked up and saw a strange beacon of light, and when I followed it down, I saw it focused on the center of the platform. I walked forwards slowly, still looking up at the light.

When I reached the center, there was a sort of rumbling, and three stone structures materialized out of the ground. One held an odd looking piece of clothing, blue, white and yellow. The second one held an orange orb with 4 stars on it. And the third one held a glowing fist, like some sort of video game power-up. I walked up the odd clothes first, and tentatively reached out.

It fell into my hands, and it was heavier than I thought.

" ** _The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. Is this the power you seek?_** " I jumped at the sound of the voice, and saw two glowing words appear in the air in front of me. YES and NO. I glanced at the other two pedestals.

' _I want to see what the other two are first._ ' I reach out and tapped on NO. The clothing lifted itself out of my hands and back into it's previous place. I turned and walked over to the orange orb, and touched it.

" ** _The power of the mystic. Inner strength. An orb of wonder and ruin. Is this the power you seek?_** "

I tapped NO again, and the orb drifted back into place. I turned to the last object. The glowing fist. I sighed, and reached for it.

" ** _The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A symbol of terrible destruction. Is this the power you seek?_** "

I though back to the others, glancing back and forth between the NO and YES. The others seemed cool, but I was drawn to this one in a way I couldn't explain. I steeled myself and tapped YES. The fist burst into an array of light and dissipated into thin air.

"What the fuck..?" I breathed out, trying to calm my racing heart.

" ** _The path is set. Now, what will you give up in exchange?_** " the voice asked, with gentleness reminding me of the way a mother would speak to a child. I glanced at the remaining items, and walked over to the orb, studying it hard. The clothing made more sense if you though about it like amour, rather than the floaty ball of magic. Is it even real? Or is someone pranking me?

" ** _The power of the mystic. Inner strength. An orb of wonder and ruin. You give up this power?_** " I glanced down at the orb in my hand, and then nodded, tapping on YES. It burst into light, and the voice spoke up again.

 ** _"You've chosen the power of the warrior. You've given up the power of the mystic. Is this the form you choose?_** " I took a deep breath, and clicked YES.

The pedestals sank back into the ground roughly. I fell onto my butt as the ground shook and I watched in horror as the glass shattered, plunging me into the void. A scream caught in my throat, and I watched as a new platform grew closer. This one had a man on it was well, with black gravity defying hair. He wore a blue jumpsuit, and the weird armor stuff from before.

The small circles around him were the stages of the moon. I suddenly realized how close to the ground I was getting and screwed my eyes shut, preparing for a hard landing. But none came. I opened my eyes to see I was set gently down on the platform. I let out a heavy sigh.

"That was spooky..."

" ** _You have been given the power to fight._** " I cocked a brow at the voice.

"Power to fight, what- OH MY GOD!" I jumped as my hands started to glow a strange golden colour, and started shaking them.

"Oh, my God it feels so weird! It feels like ants!" I said, stopping when I realized it wasn't hurting me in any way. I bounced on the balls of my feat, and swung my arm in a fast uppercut, like in the movies. But the weird thing was, I felt like I had done it a thousand times before.

" ** _All right! You've got it._** " the voice said, encouraging me, " ** _Use this power to protect yourself and others._** " I smiled, thought I wasn't sure anyone could see me.

Feeling the need to fight urge up inside made me look around again, and I took a step back when a strange little creature rose out of the ground. It was green, ugly, and it's bright red eyes stared through my soul. And I paled. Those red eyes wanted to kill. I gulped as two more appeared.

" ** _There will be times you have to fight. Keep your light burning strong._** " My eyes widened as one leapt towards me, and my hand shot forwards, knocking out of the air. It landed charged again, and I readied myself. I gave two punches, left, then right, and then stuck my foot out in a strong kick, that sent the creature flying over the edge. The others faded back into the ground, giving me time to relax.

I stared at my hands, wondering why those moves felt so familiar.

" ** _Behind you!_** " I instantly turned at the voice, and turned, my fist already swinging through the air. It hit the thing right where it's nose should have been, knocking it back a few feet. A few more appeared again behind it, like backup.

I smirked, and pounded them into the ground. Literally. I watched as they faded into darkness, covering the entire platform, and sucking me down like it was quick sand. I wiggled, trying to free myself from it's grasp, but to no avail. I lashed around, my eyes shut, for a few moments, before realizing I was back on solid ground.

I gasped, my eyes opening, and shooting up off the ground, breathing heavily. I sat up, glancing at the new platform. This time, there were four males in it this time. The two from before, and two knew ones. The only thing was, they all had blonde hair and blue eyes.

The hair stood straight up, and almost seemed to be glowing. Shaking my head, I stood, brushing off my clothes, before looking up. There was a...door? It was odd. It was there, and I could see it, but it looked see through, and half there.

I reached forwards, my hand brushing against the handle. Sort of. Instead of being able to touch it, my hand went through it. I cocked my head, and crossed my arms.

"Why can't I open it?" I turned at a light noise, and saw a chest had appeared.

I trotted over to it, and kicked it open. Reaching inside of it, I pulled out a... heart? Not like, an actually, beating heart, mind you, but like, a red cartoon-y one. It floated just above the palms of my hands, before drifting over to the door. I watched the two touch, and there was a flash light.

I turned away, blinking rapidly to get of the spots in my vision. When it did, I found the door looked solid. I walked over to it, reaching for the handles. I was inches away from touching it, when it rumbled and opened itself. I stepped back as a bright, white light shone from it.

I took a tentative step forwards and feel a pull in my gut, telling me to walk through it, that it was safe. Against my brain's wishes, I stepped into the light, finding it warm as it enveloped me, like a mother's warm embrace. When the light faded, I found myself on some sort of island, ocean surrounding where I was, as far as the eye could see.

" ** _Hold on. The door won't open just yet. First, tell me more about yourself._** " I glanced around, seeing three human figures on the balcony we were on.

I stepped towards the one in front of me, that seemed to be made out of a soft yellow light.

" _What's most important to you?_ " the voice was that of a young girl, sweet and innocent. Three choices appeared in the air in front of me. BEING NUMBER ONE, FRIENDSHIP, and MY PRIZE POSSESSIONS. I thought for a moment. 'Friendship, of course.'

I thought, clicking on my answer.

" _Is friendship such a big deal?_ " I nodded, and watched as the yellow light faded away. I turned, and walked over to the next one. This one was a little shorter than the first, and was made of a bright orange light.

" _What are you so afraid of?_ " he asked, his voice that of a rough boy, who liked climbing trees and scraping his knees. My choices this time were; GETTING OLD, BEING DIFFERENT, and BEING INDECISIVE. I laughed. ' _How much am I over thinking this question, I know the answer already!_ ' I clicked BEING INDECISIVE.

" _Being indecisive? Is that really so scary?_ " he called out in a teasing voice as he too faded away. I sighed, and turned to the last one. This one was the tallest, and glowed a forest-y green colour.

" _What do you want outta life?_ " It was another male, an adult, but one who was clearly laid back.

Once again, I was presented with three options. TO SEE RARE SIGHTS, TO BROADEN MY HORIZONS, and TO BE STRONG. I clicked the last one, I always wanted to become stronger, to prove to myself that I could do whatever I set my mind to.

" ** _You want friendship. You're afraid of being indecisive. You want to be strong._** " A soft chuckle interrupted my train of thoughts.

" ** _Your adventure beings in the dead of night. Your road won't be easy, but a rising sun awaits your journey's end. The day you open the door is both far off and very near._** " I took a step forwards, and suddenly, I was back in the black void, on a new stained glass platform. This time, there was a dragon on it. It had lush green scales, strange brown horns, sharp claws and glowing red eyes. It curled and twisted around, and I followed it till I reached the end of it's tail, which was connected to 7 balls, each with a different amount of stars on it.

I walked forwards, stopping by it's face, studying it. I heard a squealing noise, and saw the green creatures from before were back. I raised my fists, preparing for another fight, and noticed they were glowing a slightly gold again. I dodged and lunged, my fists shooting out at random intervals to strike, each time hitting it's mark. My back arched as I felt sharp claws rake across it, and I turned driving my fist into the responsible creature's face.

He went flying of the edge and I realized that was the last one. Sighing, I reached back, trying to locate the injury, but finding none. ' _Odd. You'd think there'd be a little blood._ ' I thought, catching my breath. I watched as a circle of light appeared at my feet, and raced forwards across the floor. I watched as it reached the edge, and stared in awe as a set of stairs formed, and started to rise up into the air.

I trotted over to the stairs and put a testing foot on it, seeing if it would hold my weight. Sighing in relief as it did, I put my other foot on it. I bounced a little, and then smiled, before jogging up the rest of them. Reaching the top, I found another platform. But this time, unlike the others, had nothing on it.

It was just white. I turned looking back down at the last one, then back to this one.

"Odd..." I made my way to the center, were a beacon of light was, standing in it, looking up at the black sky.

" ** _The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes._** "

My brows furrowed at the voice's cryptic words, and turned to look at my shadow. It was large. Too large from the little amount of light that was there. I watched as it turned towards me, and suddenly peeled itself off the ground. It stepped towards me, and I started backing away.

"Nononononononono-" I was cut off by the soothing, motherly voice.

" ** _But don't be afraid._** " I watched as it grew larger, and more dangerous looking each second.

" ** _And don't forget..._** "

I turned away from the giant shadow, and tried to run away, only to find that there was nowhere for me to go. I windmilled my arms to keep me from falling over the edge, and turned to face the shadowy monster. I jumped around, punching and kicking at the shadow, having to take a break from the large monster to fight the green creatures it summoned every now and then. I was panting now, leaning on my knees.

"My God, why won't you DIE!"

I launched myself into the air and drove my fist into it's chest. A strange light burst from the spot I hit it, and I touched down onto the ground, watching it's every move. The golden glow left my hands in a burst of light, and I paled seeing a giant fist aimed at my tiny body. I jumped back, dodging the blow, and just barely dodging a second. I tripped, falling on my butt, and started trying to scooch back away from it.

I feel a tickling feeling in my hands and along the underside of my legs, but I ignored it, having the feeling if I looked away, I would be dead before I could say 'corn nuts'.

" ** _\----But don't be afraid._** " I suddenly saw the darkness reaching up my legs and arms, trying to consume me.

" ** _You hold the mightiest weapon of all._** " I thrashed around, trying to free myself from the void, while the shadow monster got closer.

" ** _So don't forget:_** " My heart was thudding in my chest, loudly ringing in my ears making me feel light headed. I gasped as the darkness started covering my eyes, and I panicked, my hands grasping at nothing.

" ** _You are the one who will open the door._** " My eyes flew open with a gasp, and I looked around. 

I was in a pure white room except for two things. Myself, and a door.

" ** _Go on... Open it..._** " I raised an eyebrow at the disembodied voice, but stepped forwards anyways. I placed a hand on the handle, and started to pull it open.

" ** _Your adventure is merely beginning, little one..._** "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (yes I used the beginning of the very first Kingdom Hearts Game for this, so sue me, I thought It fit)


	3. Chapter Two; Rebirth

I yawned, my arms stretching out from behind my head. I blinked rapidly, trying to get the sleep out of my eyes. I winced when they were met with a bright light, and the sound of the ocean reached my ears. The sent of salt and fish invaided my nostrils. I sat up, opening my eyes all the way, and I found out where I was.

I was sitting on a beach, barefoot, the waves lapping at my feet. I furrowed my brows, and reached out my arms, wiggling my fingers. I slapped my cheek and then pinched my arm.

"The fuck? Wait, wait, wait, wait... Hold up! I DIED, what is going on?!" I flopped back down on the sand and sighed, the sun glaring back at me.

My view was suddenly blocked up a shadow of a person. I sat up sharply, and our skulls slammed together. I fell back to the ground, clutching my head in pain, feeling the tears gather in the corner of my eyes.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!"

"Ouchy! (Y/n), what the hell! That hurt!"

The figure behind me whined. I sat up and turned to face them. It was a female, and she had long reddish brown hair in buns and green eyes, and I couldn't help the nagging feeling I had seen her somewhere before. She pouted at me, before whacking me over the head.

"Ow! For the sake of Pete, woman! That hurt!" I rubbed the spot she had hit me. She stood, offering me a hand.

"Come on! The others are waiting for us!" I took her hand, gazing at her questioningly.

"The... Others?" She rolled her eyes at me, placing her hands on her hips judgingly.

"Gosh, stupid! Did you hit your head so hard you forgot all your friends?"

Then it hit me.

"Arty? Artemis Halliday?" She giggled.

"Yeah, stupid! Now come on!" She dragged me across the sandy beach, before slowing to a stop at a volleyball net, where three other people where waiting.

The first was a tan skinned male with long brown hair held back into a pony tail. He had pretty green eyes and was wearing a grey tank top and green swim shorts; Haru Toshimura. Standing next to him was a shorter, and had the body of a lumberjack barbarian with short brown hair and grey eyes. He was wearing NASA swimming shorts and no shirt, showing off his pecks, and the two scars that ran under them, making him look even more manly in my opinion; Aech Krieger, also Haru's long-time boyfriend. The last was a person of unidentifiable gender, wearing a black hoody and grey shorts.

Their skin was a milk chocolate colour, long black dreadlocks, and golden brown eyes (that you would ever rarely see, since their dreads cover most of their face); OA Smith, our resident Non-Binary Asexual. All of my friends from my... previous life? Once again, I remembered being hit by that truck, and was again questioning where I was. ' _Am I in Heaven? Or is this some weird pre-death 'My whole life is flashing before my eyes' bullshit?'_

"Hello? Earth to (Y/n)? You in there?"

I was brought back into the present by Aech waving his hand in front of my face.

"Huh?" I asked stupidly, shaking my head.

"He said we were just about to start training, you ready?" Haru asked, the volleyball in his hands getting tossed into the air.

"Training for... what exactly?"

"Ugh! Oh my Kami, (Y/n)! You must've hit your head harder than I thought!" Arty said, grabbing my head in her hands, making me look into her eyes.

"Maybe you have a concussion..." I waved her hands away.

"No, I don't, my brains' just a little rattled, is all..." I lied.

"We are training for the World Martial Arts Tournament, remember? We're playing volleyball to work on staying steady on ground that is moving and changing benieth you. So that, when you are training back on solid ground, you're faster and more focused." OA explained, shrugging their shoulders. I nodded dumbly.

"Right, I remember that." Arty clapped her hands, rubbing them together as she smiled.

"Alrighty! I will be the ref, and if I see any funny business, I will call you out on it!" The dark aura that surrounded Arty for a good 5 seconds sent shivers down my spine, before her normal smile returned.

"OA and (Y/n) will be on Team Red and Haru and Aech are on Team Blue. The first person to 20 points wins. Ready?"

I nodded, getting in position to play, remembering the basics back from playing as a teenager.

"Set... START!" I smiled as OA spiked to ball up in the air, and I dashed forwards, jumping into the air, and slamming the ball down onto the sand on the other side of the net. Haru slid forwards to hit it, but was too late. It hit the ground with a 'whump' and he lowered his head in defeat.

I cheered, hi-fiving OA.

"Team Red; 1! Team Blue; 0!" I bounced on the balls of my feat, the adrenaline gushing through my veins as I watched Aech getting ready to spike the ball. I took a deep breath. ' _Well, whatever's going on with me not being dead... I could get used to this...'_

~Mini Time-Skip~

I sighed, brushing some of the sand off my arms and legs.

"(Y/n)! Catch!" I turned in time to catch the volleyball in my hands, and I turned to playfully glare at Aech. Giving out a content sigh, I moved my gaze back to ocean, watching the sun slowly set over the horizon. The last warm breeze was starting to turn chilly, and I shivered a little. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I turned to see OA.

"What's up?" I asked, turned to face them fully. They motioned over their shoulder, to where Arty, Aech and Haru were walking over to the road.

"I know Arty gave you a ride here, but she's going out on a date with Suki pretty soon and needs to get ready, so I was wondering if you wanted a ride home?" they asked, holding up their... capsule? I blinked once to make sure I wasn't seeing things, before nodding.

"Um, yeah. That'd be great!"

I gave them a smile, and we started walking over to the road, the others already gone. I stood on the side walk, and watched as OA clicked the top of the capsule, and threw it into the road. I tried not a jump away when it exploded in a poof of smoke, and suddenly, there was a car. An odd looking car, albeit, but a car none the less. I walked around to the other side, and climbed in, setting my drawstring bag on my lap.

They started up the vehicle, and we were off down the road. I watched out the window, taking in every little detail about the city I was in, my eyes darting left and right. Soon, OA pulled over, and I turned to see were we had stopped. It was a nice looking apartment complex, and I felt keys suddenly appear in my pocket.

"Well, here we are," OA said, leaning out the window looking over the building.

"Yup..." I muttered nervously, pulling them out of my pockets.

"I still think you should find another place pretty soon, (Y/n)," They said, turned to stare at me, at least, I think so.

"Huh? Why? It's such a nice place." I said, looking back at the building.

"Don't you remember? It's getting torn down a few days after the tournament, cause some stupid company wants to build some sort of restaurant cause he likes the view." I frowned.

"Well, I guess I should start looking for a new place..." I grumbled, stepping out of the car, "See ya later, OA!" I called, watching as the waved back, driving away. I turned back to the building, and looked down at my key. It had a number on it; 215. I walked up the steps, and entered the building, watching for the door that had my number on it. I got to the fourth floor by the time I found it, and I was ready for a nice warm shower.

I fumbled with a key for a few moments, before placing in the keyhole, and opening the door with a tentative creak. It was a nice looking place, with a very calm looking interior. The walls were a light teal colour and there were ocean and sunset pictures and paintings around the house. The rugs were a warm cream colour, and the couch was a dark teal. I wandered around a little more, seeing the kitchen and the living room, then the bathroom, and them my room.

My bed was a mess, but the sheets and blankets were soft. There was a dresser full of clothes, and just when I was about to grab a new set to wear, something caught my eye. Curtains covering a door were, moved aside, and I saw I had a little balcony over looking the sea. I opened the door, and the ocean breeze blew gently across my face. I let out a sigh.

"Too bad I have to find a new place soon. This place is so nice..."

I turned away, and grabbed a pair of (f/c) shorts, and (f/c) tank top out of my dresser, before walking into the bathroom. I stripped, and threw my stinky clothes into the washer, starting it up, before hopping into the shower, letting the warm water rush over my sweaty skin. Grabbing my (insert fav smell) soap, I lathered it over my arms and legs, scrubbing lightly, getting all the excess sand off me, and making my skin glow. Rinsing off the soap, I put in my shampoo, and started humming. ' _Maybe this isn't so bad after all...'_

I finished the rest of my routine, and turned off the water, before stepping out and drying myself off, and changing into my clean clothes. I wrapped a towel around my wet hair, and moved my wet clothes into the dryer, freezing as my stomach grumbled.

"Huh, guess I need to feed you, huh?" I chuckled, making my way into the kitchen, and grabbing (fav beverage) and (fav snack) before sitting down on the couch. Taking a bite, I mulled over my thoughts, talking to myself.

"Well, first things first; I gotten figure out where I am, what the hell The World Martial Arts Tournament is, and anything else I need to know so people don't think I have amnesia."

Glancing around again, I spied a (f/c) laptop on the coffee table by the tv.

"Aha! The answer to all my prayers! Google!" I opened it up, and typed in what I thought my password might be, and cheered internally when it was. I cracked my fingers, and started my search for information, turning on the tv to a news station to see if I could learn anything from that while I surfed the web.

"Alrighty, first things first, World Martial Arts Tournament..." 


	4. Chapter Three; Dreams

I sighed, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, plopping down onto the couch.

"Okay, so, what have we learned so far, kiddies?" I asked in silly voice, hugging my stuffed animal to my chest, staring at the whiteboard I had written all over.

"So, I'm living in Z City, and the coast, and I have to find a new place to live in about, hmm, less than a month or so. That weird capsule car OA had was made by Capsule Corps, and I have a car and a motor bike capsule. The money here is called Zeni, and I have a shit-ton of that, so I'm set, money wise for now. And then, last but not least; The World Martial Arts Tournament. It's a big fight that people from all around the world participate in for Zeni. The cash prize is 10,000 Zeni, and as far as I can tell, OA, Aech, Haru, and I are all going to be entering it." I took a deep breath.

"Got it!"

I gave the stuffed animal another squeeze, and my eyes turned to the tv were a baseball game was playing. I grabbed the remote and clicked it off with a sigh, sleep catching up to me. I yawned, and stood, stumbling my way over to my bedroom. My bleary eyes found their way to the clock sitting next to my bed, the bright red letters read 1:25. I groaned.

"Ugh! It's so late..." I face planted onto my bed, not even bothering to get under the covers.

"Some sleep 'aughta... do me some good..." I trailed off as I drifted into a peaceful sleep, hugging the plushie closer to me.

✩~ENTER DREAM WORLD~✩

"Ugh... Wha-? Where... am I?" I asked, glancing around. I was floating in a void of darkness again, and I frowned as I started to float around in a circle, ending upside down.

"Hmph." I crossed my arms sinking into deep thoughts. ' _Am I in a coma or somethin'? Or am I just loosing my mind?'_

" ** _Child..._** "

I jumped, un-crossing my arms and looking around.

" ** _It is alright..._** " I turned, and found myself staring at feet. I looked up, and found myself staring at a glowing figure. They were a soft pink color, and it looked like they were wearing a... dress? She chuckled, a bubbly sounding laugh that made me feel warm inside.

" ** _My child, that is no way to have a conversation!_** " I felt myself turning again, and soon I was face to face with the owner of the mysterious voice. I could see slight details for her face, but only barely. She had long flowing hair that seemed a little lighter, and seemed to always have a light breeze blowing through it.

"Um... Hi?"

I gave her a light wave, blushing slightly.

" ** _It is nice to finally meet you face to face, my child,_** " she gave me what I thought was a smile, and I glanced around.

"Um, not to be rude or anything, but... Where am I? And who are you? And what's going on? I thought I died? Why am I here?" I asked, waving my hands around sporadically, starting to drift again. She shushed me with a delicate finger and a laugh.

" ** _You are in the Void of Dreams, my realm of control._** " she said, motioning around us to the darkness that surrounded us.

" ** _As for my name, I am called many things; Old One, Nirvana, Dream Master, Kami, and many other names in languages that have been long forgotten._** " I studied what little I could see of her, and place a thoughtful on my chin.

"Hmmm... I think I'll call you... Navi-Sama!" She stared at me for a second, before laughing.

" ** _Ha, ha, ha, ha! I like that very much. Thank you, my child._** "

Her voice turned serious, " ** _As for why I have brought you here..._** " She paused, thinking for a moment. I held my breath, watching her intently.

" ** _Yes, you are correct. You did die..._** " I let out the breath I had been holding, and frowned.

"So is this just some sort pre-death coma?"

She shook her head, her locks flowing freely.

" _ **No. I have a certain extent of power in the worlds and universes, watching people's dreams, their nightmares, the limbo in-between, and in the waking world.**_ "

"The... limbo?" She motioned around us.

" ** _The void is the limbo. You are not quite awake, yet not asleep, so, you come here to the Void. I have been watching over you for some time... As a child, you would dream of going someplace far away, somewhere far more interesting then the life you had..._** "

I felt the nostalgia creep upon me, but shaking those thoughts away as she continued.

" _ **So when you died, I was saddened, and I pulled some... strings, with the Gods of your world, and the one you are in now, convincing them to give you a second chance at the life you should have been given.**_ " I let her words sink in, confusion flashing across my features.

"Wait, you're telling me... that I actually did die, but then you made it so that I got... transferred to this world..?" I asked, holding onto my head as my thoughts ran rampant.

" ** _Yes, if you put it like that... Your life in this world is the same as the one you have lived before, you friends and family the same..._** "

I sighed as she fixed me upright again.

"What about... all that weird stuff with the ball, and the weird clothes, and that video game power up fist thing? What was that all about?" I asked remembering all the questions Navi-Sama had asked, and the odd glass floors I walked upon.

" ** _Those were the gifts I was able to give you to aid you on your new quest, as you embark into this new chapter of your life. The strength you have within will now be mirrored on the outside as well..._** " she trailed off, looking around the Void, before sighing.

" ** _You are waking..._** " I felt her touch on my arms start to fade, as well as her face.

" ** _I will watch over you as you go on, my child... be safe..."_**

✩~EXIT DREAM WORLD~✩

I sat with a groan, the annoying sound of an alarm clock rousing me from my sleep. I slammed my hand down on it, shutting it off, and pulled myself out of my warm bed. Shivers ran up my spine as my bare feet made contact with the cold ground. The clock read 8:30, and I walked over to the balcony doors, opening them, an letting the warm breeze inside. I turned back to my dresser and pulled out a (f/c) shirt and a pair of jeans.

I changed into them, and closed the doors, before walking into the kitchen, grabbing something for breakfast. I grabbed my food, and sat down on the couch, clicking on the new.

" _\---And in other news today, in a few weeks from now; the famous World Martial Arts Tournament is fast approaching, only two weeks from now.---_ " I paused my eating, and frowned. ' _Oh man, that means I gotta find a new place sooner than I thought..._ ' I thought to myself, before turning my eyes back to the tv.

" _\---The Ocean View Apartment Building is set to be demolished three days after the tournament, to make way for the restaurant that is to be built there by the Roku Chain. And now, to Whitney with the weather.---_ " I clicked it off as I finished eating, sighing heavily. I threw away my trash, but nearly jumped out of my skin as a phone went off. I searched for it, and found it on the table, the bold letters reading 'AECH'. I picked it up and answered.

"Hello..?"  
"- _Hey, (Y/n)!-_ " Aech shouted through the phone, and I leaned away.

"What's up, Aech?"

" _-Well, the others and I all know that you're gonna have to move out pretty soon, and we were wondering if you wanted help packing things, and finding a new place?-"_ I thought for a moment.

  
"Yeah, that'd be great! Thanks for asking Aech." He laughed on the other side of the phone.

" _-Yeah, no problem, (Y/n)! I'll talk to the others, and we'll all come over later to help.-_ "  
"Alright, thanks Aech. I'll see you later."

_"-Yeah, bye!-"_

I sighed, running a tired hand over my face.

"Aww, I just got here and I have to move already?!" I raised my hands to the sky and shook them angrily, "Ya'll just pulling me every which way!" I huffed, pouting. ' _Well, Navi-Sama did say I was stronger now. So how about I go train for a little bit? Yeah, that sounds like a good idea!'_

I stood, and pulled on my shoes. I grabbed my keys and phone, before walking out the door, my feet leading me to where I knew I wanted to go, almost like a memory.

~Time Skip~

I had hardly even broke a sweat when OA called me, letting me know they were on their way to my place. I put up the weights I had been using, seeing the three jacked bodybuilders gape at me when I calmly lifted the two 300 pound weights back onto their racks. Walking away, I waved goodbye to the Mac, the lady that worked at the desk. Apparently in this new life, I had come here everyday for years and years, so we each other well. She was a nice lady, her blond hair streaked with greys, and fairly ripped.

"See you tomorrow, Mac!" I called to her as I walked out the doors. She waved back, and I pulled out a capsule, clicking it, and releasing the (f/c) motorbike onto the pavement. I hopped on, taking off towards my place. I hummed along the way, my head bobbing to the beat as I went along. Soon I was back, and I returned the bike to it's rightful place before jogging up the stairs.

A few moments later, my friends were at the door, and I welcomed them in.

"Alrighty!" Arty said, clapping her hands together, "I've got capsules we can put most of your stuff in, and while these dudes here help you pack your stuff, I am going to start looking up places for you to stay! Sound like a plan?" We all said some thing in agreement, and she smiled, before finding herself a place to sit on the couch. I turned to the other three.

"Aech, Haru; you guys can start on the kitchen. OA, can you get the living room packed up? I'll get started on my room."

"Yeah."

  
"Yes, I can do that."  
"I'll get right on it." I nodded, smiling as we parted our ways. My room was fairly easy to get packed up, since there wasn't much in it either, though my bathroom was a little harder to get put away, due to my thoughts wandering every other five seconds. I sat down in my now empty room, and sighed, breathing in the ocean air.

"I know I haven't really been here long, but, I'm going to miss this place..." I mumbled, staring out over the balcony.

"Hey, (Y/n)!" I turned at the sound of my name, peeling myself off the floor and walking into the living room. Arty was sitting crisscrossed on my couch, and motioning me towards her.

"I found one for ya! It's not too far away, but it's a nice place."

She turned my (f/c) laptop towards me, showing my a picture of a small house. It was a light grey colour, and it was being sold for only 2,000 Zeni, which was about that same out the price of where I was staying right now.

"Do you want me to send a message to the seller that your interested?" I nodded.

"Yeah, that sounds good," I said, standing, stretching my arms and legs, the faint strain of my earlier workout.

"(Y/n), we've finished," Haru said, leaning in from the kitchen.

"Wow, that was fast!" Arty laughed, closing the laptop. OA was leaning in the doorway, grinning.

"Well, its only 4:55. Do you guys want to grab some food and then go train on the beach again?" they asked, throwing the suggestion out into the air. I thought on it for a second.

"I think that would be fun, what do you guys think?" I asked, leaning back to look at Haru and Aech, who were cuddled up next to each other cutely. The looked at each other, silently conversing silently, before nodding in unison.

"Yeah, that works for me." Aech said, smiling. Haru just nodded, ever the strong but silent type. We all merged together towards the door and made our way downstairs, and to the beach, ready for another round of volleyball.


	5. Chapter Four; Soul

By the time we finished training, the sun was setting, and sand was nestled in every crook and cranny I could imagine. I was itching (ha) to get a shower, and I was wishing I had taken Arty and Suki's offer for a ride home, instead of running to build up endurance. When I made it to my door, I practcally slammed the door open. I quickly stripped and hopped under the warm water, letting it cascade down my body. When I got out, I slipped into my pjs and threw my dirty clothes in the wash, before grabbing something to eat, and sitting down to watch tv.

A baseball game was on, Taitans vs R (I shit you not, that's the team's name), bottom of the 9th, 10 to 5 in favor of the Taitans. I sighed, before digging into my sandwich.

"Why ish thims teh onleh good thithg one? I asked through a mouthful of food. The game went on into overtime and I had already finished my sandwich.

" _\---AND STRRRIIIKKKKEEE! He's out! Now the games' tied 13-13, an dthe Taitans are up to bat. Let's see how this fare's for them.---"_

I was leaning on the edge of my couch, and my eyes were drooping.

" _\---A HOMERUN! The Taitans have broken the the tie and---_ " I didn't hear the end of what was going to be said, before I dosed off into a peaceful sleep.

✩~ENTER DREAM VOID✩

My eyes slowly blinked opened, and I found myself in the void again. I glanced around.

"Navi-Sama?" I yelled, looking around for the pink deity, "Navi-Sama!"

" ** _Ah, my child! There you are!_** " I turned to see the feminine figure floating towards me. I gave her a smile, before my body betrayed me and started to spin around. She chuckled, watching me.

" ** _I was hoping you would accept my invitation to return to the Void,_** " she clasped her hands together, and I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Invitation? To what?" I asked, as I slowly shifted back into my upright position, waving my arms around a bit to achieve that.

" _ **I know you are doing the World Marital Arts Tournament, and I want to help you get as strong as possible.**_ " I made a thoughtful face, and nodded.

"That'd be cool, actually..." I mumbled.

" ** _Shall we get started then?_** " She asked. I nodded. Suddenly, weight returned to me as I found myself standing on a white platform.

" ** _Before we get going,_** " she said, turning to face me, " ** _I must warn you._** " I raised an eyebrow.

"Warn me? About what?" She sighed.

" ** _My training is not something to take lightly. It is hard and demanding._** " I cracked my neck and rolled my shoulders.

"Hey, come on, Navi-Sama! Have some faith in me!"

She gave me a pat on the head.

" _ **There is one other thing, my child. Training in the Void is... interesting, to say the least. Time here, passes differently in here, than it does out in the Waking World. Training in here for one night is the equivalent of an entire 24 hours out in your world.**_ "

"Wow, that's... a long time." I shook my head. ' _No, wait, I can handle this!'_

I bounced and the balls of my feet, loosing my muscles.

"Shall we begin?"

~Time Skip~

I slid back, my arms up in an X to block the attack Navi-Sama had thrown at me. I panted, lowering my arms. I could feel the burn in my muscles as I straightened out.

" ** _Well, done my child! You are even stronger than I had hoped!_** " she laughed, gliding over to me effortlessly. I pouted at her.

"How come you get to do all the cool floaty shit?! I can't even stay upright half-the time?" She chuckled, floating around me, taunting me.

" ** _That is something I cannot teach you._** " I tilted my head.

"Huh? Why not?"

" ** _I am a Deity. You are a human. The laws of gravity are easy for me to bend since I have magic beyond the Waking World. And since the Dream Void is my domain, I make the rules here._** " I 'hmphed', crossing my arms childishly. I felt my body tingling.

"Aw man," I whined, feeling the loss of warmth that the Void provided as I slowly awoke.

" ** _I will see you soon, my child... But for now, you must return to the Waking World._** " I watched as the Void slowly disappeared from my sight.

✩~EXIT DREAM VOID~✩

I sat up, and frowned. Sunlight was streaming through the windows, burning my still sleepy eyes. I got of the couch, turning off the tv and rubbing the soreness out of my neck. I looked at the clock on the microwave that read 10:30. I rubbed my eyes, doing a double take at the red clock.

"Holy shit, I over slept!" I shouted, gaping at the clock.

I found my phone and turned on the screen. There were about 5 missed calls, collectively from Arty, Aech, OA, one from Haru, and surprisingly enough Suki. I responded back to each one, telling them I had over slept. I changed into my workout clothes, and started on my way to the gym, already feeling stronger than I had the day before.

"I'm gonna make people shit bricks when they see how strong I can be!"


	6. Chapter Five; Stronger

~Time Skip- A Week Later~

I set down my weights, dusting off my hands. I smiled widely, placing my hands on my hips. I turned, and saw about 10 stacked bodybuilder guys gaping at me. I swallowed nervously, before turning away from them.

"Okkkaaayyy then..."

I grabbed my small bag, slung it over my back and walked over to the main desk.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Mac." I said to the blonde, grinning. She shook her head.

"(Y/n), I knew you were strong before, but now? How do you do it?" My grinned widened.

"Let's just say, old people have great training regimes." I smiled at my little joke, before heading towards the door, waving goodbye to Mac.

"I'll see you later!" she called after me. I took in a breath of fresh air, glancing around the streets of City Z. I pulled out my earbuds and shoved them into my ears, Matroshyka by Vocaloid blaring into my eardrums.

I started into a light jog, and slowly sped up as I got closer and closer to the edge of town, heading up into the mountains. It was a nice day, a little chilly if you caught the breeze just right. I inhaled deeply as I went, the smell of trees and dirt filling my lungs. I skidded to a halt right before a cliff, and windmilled my arms to keep from toppling over the edge.

"Sheesh, I was not paying attention to where I was going..."

I rubbed my neck sheepishly, and turned back the way I had come from. There were skid marks in the grass, and looked as if someone (AKA me) had left clear tracks through the woods. I frowned.

"I wasn't going that fast, was?" I asked myself, before turning back to the cliff. I sat down, letting my feet dangle over the edge.

I could see a small river running in-between two hills, and a small waterfall farther down, and beautiful lush green trees surrounding me.

"It must be nice to live out here, away from the city. It's... calming." I leaned over the edge, down at the ground a few hundred feet away. I thought back to all my training with Navi-Sama.

"Mmmmm... I wonder," I mumbled, standing up, dusting the dirt off my ass.

I stood on the very edge of the cliff, and looked down, pondering if what I was about to do would work. ' _It's just like training with Navi-Sama...._ " I told myself, trying to block all negative thoughts. I steeled myself, and then stepped off the ledge. I was falling, and it was kinda peaceful. Then I remembered I wasn't in the Void, and there would be no gentle set down.

watched the ground grow closer, and when my feet touched the ground, my legs bent and I leaned forwards into a roll. I stood, leaves and twigs tangled up in my hair, and dirt smudged on my face. I grinned widely, jumping around.

"Hell yes! I lived!" I laughed, before hearing a chime on my phone. I pulled it out and looked down.

It was Arty.

Arty: **Hey.**

(Y/n): **What's up?**

Arty: **Well, since the Tournament is only three days away, I thought maybe the gang should get together and celebrate.**

(Y/n): **That sounds like a great idea! How are we celebrating?**

Arty: **Well, everyone can make it, even Suki, so I was thinking... go out for dinner?**

(Y/n): **Yeah, that works for me! Where and when?**

Arty: **How about, I dunno, two hours from now, Ichiraku Ramen place. Sound good?**

(Y/n): **Hell yes! Count me in. I'll see you in two hours!**

Arty: **Alrighty, see you then!**

(Y/n): **Sweet!**

I opened the map, and pulled up directions back to my place. It estimated about 3 hours for me to actually walk back, and I laughed. If I could make it here in about 30 minutes, I could back it back to my place in under two hours. I played Running In The 90s, and started in a dead sprint back to City Z, a smile on my face the whole way there. Ramen here I come.

~Time Skip~

I had gotten a shower, and was drying my hair when the phone rang. I answered it, and put it on speaker.

"Hewwo?"

" _\---Hey (Y/n)! You ready to go?---"_ It was Suki.

I hummed, picking up my phone, and walking to the door.

"Ya, I just gotta throw my shoes on." I said, reaching for said converse.

" _\---Well hurry up! We're all waiting on you!---_ " Arty shouted at me. I laughed, opening the door and closing it. I locked it and jogged down the stairs, shoes in hand.

When I got to the bottom and exited the main door, I saw Arty and Suik waiting for me in their car. I ran over to them, hopping in the back seat.

"Hit it!" Suki turned her head to watch me struggle with my (f/c) converse. Suki was Arty's wife of about four or five years, I can't remember.

She had a short bob-cut that was a beautiful red color, and had one green eye and one blue eye. Heterochromia, and very pretty.

"What took you so long?" she asked me, a twinkle of amusement in her eyes.

"I was training when Arty texted me, so, it took me a bi to get the smell of sweat off." I said, finally getting both shoes on properly. She nodded.

"You excited for the tournament?" the red-head asked me. I nodded vigorously.

"You betcha. I can't wait to show off to the others at how strong I've gotten since I started training!"

"Well, you can do that all you want at the tournament, and you can bet I'll be watching the whole thing! I wanna watch you beat some of the pompous assholes into the ground!" Arty laughed, earning an elbow from Suki, who was trying to hide a smile. Soon, we slowed to a stop, and Arty parked, and we all got out.

I spotted the others, who where already sitting on the bar stools, leaving three open seats. I sauntered up to them, wrapping my arms around Haru and Aech's necks.

"The party has arrived!~" I sang, smiling. Haru shoved me off, the edges of his lips turning up into the smallest smile.

"So, you finally made it!" OA teased, their dreadlocks pulled out of their face, revealing their pretty golden eyes.

I rolled my eyes at them.

"Oh hush, unless you want to sit next to the sweatiest person on the face of the planet." I teased back, sitting in one of the open seats. The owner walked up and asked for my order.

"Oh, I'll have the Miso soup." I said with a smile. I've been here multiple times before, and I wanted to try all the flavors before I chose a favorite.

"So, who where's ready to have a good time?"

~Time Skip~

I patted my full stomach as Arty and Suki gave me a ride home. Arty was passed out asleep in the passenger seat, and Suki was driving. When we got to my place, I paused before getting out.

"Hey, Suki?"

"Hmm?"

I blushed a little.

"Um, would you mind taking the capsules with all my crap in it with you and keeping an eye on it. I'm afraid I'll loose them..." She stared at me for a moment before bursting out into laughter.

"Of course! How about this, I'll come by tomorrow and pick them up, how's that sound?"

"Great! Thanks, Suki, you're a life saver!"

I gave her a hug through the window of the car, and turned to start up the stairs. I unlocked my door, and started my nightly routine. I hummed lightly as I did so, and then packed up everything else I owned except a blanket and a pillow, before laying down to sleep. It took a little bit for me to fall asleep, but I was soon greeted by the familiar sight of the Void.

" ** _Shall we get started?_** "


	7. Chapter Six; Preparation

~(Y/n)'s POV~

It was the day before the tournament, and I was pumped. Between my training with Navi-Sama, my work out at the gym, and with the others, I had made some major progress. I flexed my arm and stared at myself in the mirror. Most of the fat I had before had turned into lean muscles, and I felt lighter on my feet. I was pulled from my ogling by the sound of my phone.

It was buzzing loudly, and vibrating closer to the edge of the counter. I snatched it before it had the chance and answered the caller.  
"Hello¬?"  
"---(Y/n), hey!---" A smile stretched its way across my face.

"Hey Arty, how's it hangin'?"  
"---Oh, y'know, the usual; Suki and I just finished up our lunch. What have you been up too lately?---" I shrugged.  
"Been training my ass off since we celebrated. Wanted to cram in some extra training before tomorrow." I set the call on speaker and set it back down on the counter.

"---I know you've been training hard lately (Y/n), but hot damn you got really jacked!---" I snorted at the red-head as I put on my deodorant, "---How'd you do it so fast? You didn't take any steroids did you?---" I shook my head when I heard Suki laughing in the background.  
"Hi Suki! And no, Arty, I did not take any steroids, we both know how much that fucks up your body."  
"---How then?! I DEMAND TO KNOW!!---"

I pulled on a new shirt, and left the bathroom, phone in hand.  
"I just had a really good teacher," Arty snorted.  
"---Yeah, yeah, keep your secrets (Y/n), I'll find 'em out soon enough...---" I took a look around my now mostly emptied apartment, and gave a long sigh.

"Is there any specific reason you called me, or did you just want to grill me on my training?"   
"---Oh yeah! I wanted to ask if you wanted to meet up with the gang again and train one last time before the tournament!---" I thought for a moment. The only thing I was gonna do today anyways was train, eat, and meet up with Navi-Sama later.  
"Sure! Where are we meeting up?"

Arty hummed thoughtfully.  
"---Know any secluded places for us to do our own little tournament?---"  
"I think I could name a few places. They're all a bit of a hike though," I said, putting on a pair of shorts and a tank top.  
"---Alrighty, in half an hour, we'll meet the others at that 7/11 that always plays good music, grab some supplies and then head to your spot. Sound Good?---"  
"Yep! See you in 30!"

"---K! Byeee!---" She hung up, and I slid my phone into my backpack. I pulled out my wallet, and checked to see how much Zeni I had.  
"Hmmm, 80 Zeni should be enough, but I'll bring 100 just to be safe..." I threw that into my pack, as well as some bandages to wrap my hands with.

Thankfully, due to Navi-Sama and the gift of strength she gave me, I was pretty durable. I found that out when I sliced my hand on some rusty metal helping one of my other neighbors move out. Instead of bleeding, all that was there was a light line, like I had dragged a nail a little too hard against it. But still, better safe than sorry. After making sure I had everything I needed, I zipped up my bag and checked the time.

I had about 15 minutes to make it to 7/11. I flicked off the lights and locked the door, before jogging down the steps. When I reached the 2nd floor, I saw one of my older neighbors, Mr. Avner, pulling a sofa out of his apartment.  
"Here, let me help with that!" I trotted over to the school-bus driver and gave the couch a hard yank, pulling it through the doorway.

"Ah, thanks, kiddo!" he smiled, and I couldn't help but grin back.  
"Do you want some help getting this downstairs?"  
"Sure! You think ya can handle getting that by yourself? 'Ah still 'ahve ta get the coffee table..." I smiled at him, before hefting the large sofa up on my shoulder.  
"No problemo, Mr. Avner! You want it in the truck downstairs, yeah?"

He nodded, eyes locked on how I was holding it up by myself.  
"Cool, see ya at the bottom!" I called back to him as I shimmied my way down the stairs. I set the couch down in the truck just as the man came out carrying the table.  
"Thanks for the hand, (Y/n)," he said, giving me a fatherly pat on the shoulder.  
"No biggy," I said, turning to jog towards the gas station, "See ya around, Mr. Avner!"

'And I've got 5 minutes to get there. Ha! I'll be there in three.'

~Insert Cheesy Amine Run Here~

I slowed to a stop outside of the 7/11 with two minutes to spare. I pushed open the door, and sighed when my face was blasted with the cool air. O.A was already there, and picking out what they wanted, so I gave them a wave and picked what I wanted. A few minutes later, Haku, Aech, Arty and Suki walked up together.  
"Sheesh, took you guys long enough," I teased, bumping Aech's shoulder playfully.

"Yeah, yeah yeah, we made it though!" My grin widened as we laughed.  
"Ok, so grab whatever you guys need, water, food, condoms, I don't care. Grab it and let's get going, we got a little ways to walk." I said, clapping my hands together. The others nodded, and we broke off to grab what we wanted. I grabbed four (fav drinks) and two bags of (fav snack) a box of Band-Aids, and then went to pay for it.

I waited outside, and soon the rest of the gang joined me.  
"Off we go!" I started off down the sidewalk, and went for the woods where I practiced jumping since it was the closest. It was a cheery walk, O.A, Aech and I all bunched together and told bad jokes and puns, earning disappointed looks from Arty and Haru, who were walking with Suki a few feet back. It took us a good twenty minutes to reach the clearing from the city.

I sat my bag down near the trees, and watched as Arty and Suki breathlessly made their way through the trees.  
"You guys sure are slow..." O.A teased the two women, who were both bent over at the knees catching their breath.  
"Screw.....you... you've got... more endurance training..... Than us..." Arty breathed. Suki recovered a little faster than her wife, and I smiled at the two.  
"So, master planner. What is this 'Tournament' you speak of?" Suki asked.

Arty straightened up immediately, and I jumped a little.  
"I'm glad you asked! So It's just a mini version of what you guys are gonna do tomorrow," We watched as she pulled out a small scoreboard and a black erase marker. Suki, wrote our names down in a bracket-like fashion, showing it to us.  
"It'll be Aech vs O.A for the first match, then Haru vs (Y/n). Then we'll switch it up randomly for however long you guys wanna do this." I nodded, before pulling out a can of white spray paint, and drawing a large square in the clearing.

"Outside the lines means you're out of bounds. This is definitely smaller than what we are going to be dealing with tomorrow, so if you can stay inside this box, you should have an easier time in a larger one." I moved to the side where Suki and Arty were sitting and sat down. Haru followed, and the two standing in the box got ready to rumble.

"Ready..... Set.... FIGHT!!"  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a little bit of a filler while I get back into the groove of writing. I thank you guys for being patient with me, and hopefully I will have some more chapters out soon!


	8. Chapter Seven; Tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, before i take this too much farther, i just thought you guys should know that im going to try to keep (y/n)'s gender pretty undetermined and neutral so that you can use whatever gender you want so this can be as hetero or as homo as you want it to be(to put it bluntly). I normally dont edit my stories after writing and posting, so if you guys see something please let me know and i will try to fix it. Thank you all for bearing with my bullshit and for keeping me determined to write this. Love you all so much, and stay safe out there!

~(Y/n)'s POV~

I closed the door to my apartment and let out a sigh.  
"Oh, sweet Kami i am exhausted..." I heaved, plopping down onto the couch. I glanced around my apartment. It was mostly empty and the only things left were the couch where I had been sleeping, a few articles of clothing, and my shower supplies. Speaking of shower, I raised an arm and sniffed my armpit.

I recoiled away from the rank smell, and peeling myself off the couch, and towards the bathroom. I quickly washed up, and got into my pjs. I laid back down on the couch, and let out a yawn. I pulled out my phone and texted Suki.

(Y/n); **Hey Suki, just wanted to thank you for holding onto my stuff for me**  
Suki; **No problem**

I watched as the little dots loaded as she wrote another text.

Suki; **Oh, and Arty says that house you were looking at is yours, and you can move in whenever you want**  
(Y/n); **Oh sweet! That lines up perfectly**  
Suki; **If you want, I can come by your place after the tournament and pick up the last of your stuff. You can stay with us for the night, and then us and the guys can help you move in. If you want**  
(Y/n); **Yeah! That'd be a big help. Thank you so much, again, Suki!**  
Suki; **You're welcome, (Y/n), now get some sleep, you've got a big day tomorrow**  
(Y/n); **See ya tomorrow**

I turned off the lights, and slowly drifted into a peaceful sleep.

✩~ENTER DREAM VOID✩

I slowly blinked my eyes open, and was greeted by the familiar soft black glow of Void, and the tingly warmth encased my limbs. I glanced around, looking for the pink deity.  
"Navi-Sama? Hello?" I crossed my arms in thought, and I found myself floating aimlessly through the Void. 'I wonder where she went. Did she forget or something? Or is she at a meeting with the gods or something?'

I was so lost in thought, I didn't realize I had gravity again, until my feet were on the ground. I glanced around, and spotted Navi-Sama's pink glow a little ways away. I shrugged, and started walking towards her. As I got closer, I could hear laughter, and I saw a shorter figure sitting next to her.  
"—what do you call a snobbish criminal going down the stairs?"  
" ** _I don't know. What?_** "

"A condescending con descending!" More laughter ensued and I finally saw who she was talking with. It was a short, round, blue man, in black robes, wearing a hat and glasses. Navi-Samoa's laughter died down, and she turned to look in my direction.  
" ** _Ah! (Y/n), you are here! Come, come, sit with us._** "

I raised an eyebrow, and I watched as another chair magically appeared for me. I took a seat and glanced at the other man.  
" ** _Kai, this is my pupil, (Y/n), that I was telling you about. (Y/n), this is my very good friend King Kai, the North Kai._** " He stuck out his hand, and I reached out to shake it. I sat up straight in my seat as a shock ran through my system.

King Kai pulled away, laughing, and I caught sight of a shock buzzer on his hand. I gave a hearty laugh.  
"That was a good one!" I turned to the pink deity, "I like him." Navi-Sama nodded, smiling at me.  
" ** _Would you like some tea, (Y/n)?_** "

I nodded.  
"(favorite tea), please." I watched in awe as a cup magically appeared on the table in front of me. I said thanks, and picked it up, taking a sip.  
"Hmmm, this is good." I hummed, relaxing in my seat.

"So, you are fighting in the tournament tomorrow?" King Kai asked, taking a sip of his drink. I nodded.  
"Yeah, me and a couple of my friends are doing it." The blue man smiled at me.  
"A few of my students are going to be fighting in it as well."

I glanced at him curiously, my (e/c) eyes glinting mischievously.  
"Any tips you can give me if I go up against them?" I asked, leaning towards him. He laughed.  
"No. Where's the fun in that?" I pouted a little, "But there is one tip I should give you. One of my students is very, very strong. If you do go up against him, I wish you luck." I hummed in thought.

"Will I know who it is when i see him?" He nodded.  
"You will, but just to help you out a little, he will be wearing an orange and blue gi with this symbol on it." He pointed at the Kanji on his robe and I nodded.  
"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind."

Navi-Sama clapped her hands, standing up.  
" ** _Well, since we are all here, how about Kai and I give you some fighting tips for tomorrow?_** " I glanced between the two gods.  
"I'm up for it if you are." The table and the drinks disappeared, and I found myself on the familiar white plate form of the "fight grounds", as I had dubbed it.

I watched as the little green monsters appeared and I got into a fighting stance.  
" ** _Begin._** "

~Time Skip~

I bent over, inhaling deeply, watching the sweat drip off my skin.  
" ** _Very good, (Y/n)!_** " Navi-Sama praised, clapping her hands. I smiled at her, walking over to the pair of gods. Navi-Sama and King Kai had spent the last 17 hours teaching me techniques to strengthen my fighting style, not to mention making me fight 200 plus of those little green dudes.  
" ** _I do believe you are ready to fight in the tournament._** "

I pumped my fist.  
"Heck ya! I am so ready to showcase what I've been learning from you, Navi-Sama." I turned to the shorter, blue god and bowed, "And thank you for training me today, King Kai." He waved my thanks aside.  
"Well your fighting level is a 20 compared to some of the 19's you'll be fighting." I scrunched my face up at the odd way he explained that.

"Kai, what do numbers have to do with this?" Navi-Sama asked, seemingly just as confused as I was.  
"..... 21..." I gaped at him for a split second, working through the equations in my brain before I doubled over in laughter. King Kai started laughing as well, and Navi-Sama glanced between the two of us, dumbfounded.  
" ** _I do not understand..._** "

I took in gulps of air and turned to her.  
"19 and 20 got into a fight. 21." I explained, watching her face for a reaction. For a few moments, you could see the gears turning in the deity's brain, before she laughed.  
"Now you get it." I chuckled, smiled at the two laughing gods. Soon, King Kai's laughter died down, and Navi-Sama wiped away a mock tear.

" ** _That was a good one, Kai._** " she sighed, a smile plastered on her face. She turned back to me.  
" ** _I have something to give you, my student._** " I cocked my head at her.  
"Oh, you don't have to-"

" ** _I insist_**." She waved her hand, a soft pink trail following behind it. I watched in fascination as my body was engulfed by the same glow, and when the color faded, I glanced down.  
"Wow! This is so cool!" I said, giddily jumping up and down.  
" ** _I thought you would like it._** " She glided over, circling me, " ** _This is your official training gi. It bears my mark._** "

(This is what the Gi looks like)

She pointed at the kanji on it.  
"I will wear it with pride." I bowed at her, and she returned it. Then it dawned on me.  
"Wait, if I'm wearing it here, in The Void, how will I wear it at the tournament?" She smiled at me gently.

" ** _That is a secret._** " King Kai cleared his throat, and the pink deity turned to face him.  
"I better get going, Bubbles is waiting for me." Navi-Sama nodded, and gilded over to the god, and gave him a hug. I watched as his face turned a deeper shade of blue, and stifled a chuckle.  
" ** _It was nice to see you, Kai. You should come by more often._** " she said as the parted.

He nodded.  
"I'll keep that in mind." King Kai, turned and gave me a wave. I returned it, and watched as he disappeared with a 'pop!'. I turned to Navi-Sama.

"You liiikkkke hiiimmmm~." I teased, watching as she turned pink.  
" ** _Y-Yes, I enjoy his company._** " I shook my head.  
"No, you have a crush on him." I felt the platform I was standing on disappear, and I started drifting, but that didn't deter me.

"You have a crush on King Kai~!" I sang, watching as she hid her face with her hair.  
" ** _Okay. Yes, I do like him..._** " she mumbled. I cheered.  
"You guys would be so cute together." I teased, "He's a keeper." Her face seemed to get even more pink, if that's possible, and I laughed.

" ** _O-Oh, look at that. It's time to wake up. Good luck at the tournament._** " Navi-Sama said as I started to arouse. Sure enough, my body was slowly fading out and I sighed. 'Aw man, just when it was starting to get good...'  
"See ya, Navi-Sama!"

✩~EXIT DREAM VOID~✩


	9. A/N; Other Characters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. These are just some doodles of what the characters I have added in will look like Including Navi-Sama And King Kai at the bottom


	10. A/N; Options

Yo, yo, yo! SO I have the full list of characters available for romance options in this story. Here it is;

Goku

Vegeta

Gohan

Future Trunks

Videl

Android 18

Android 17

Krillin

Piccolo

Goku Black

Shallot

Shin

Dende

and Buu (good)

I might add in some more later if I feel like it. Please keep in mind, not all characters will be romanced out of the bat due to plot, so some of ya'll might have to wait a little longer for your guy/gal of choice. This story might kill me, but by god I'm having a blast planning and writing it for you. Sorry if some of them seem ooc, but I'm tryin my best here. The next chapter should be out soon it's really fuckin long and after that the fun stuff begins! AS always, follow, like and comment. I love hearing feedback from you guys, and apologies for the long ass waits and horrible spelling(I don't proofread or spellcheck after writing these things out. oops) Anywho, stay safe and have a safe summer!


	11. Chapter Eight; Tournament

[World Marital Arts Tournament Bracket](https://gm1.ggpht.com/YJrsPbGtVbtNJZJnEeeesdae5sqxF8p2N-QOkjbzueyaOO5bGpHOAabhrO9i7RgNr8rYxGa4GtQh3T8_u1l7VwmjQOeyoLEGM_aFPqL2lNSv7SP7skZua8xvHROku-Q1jKJqDSQ3kZqdH-iHdnuyn3Zqk_Bkx-r_YeFEnWRb4mBGvsoWvTC3AXED8U_NqDWVd8dLNEUXKO9DlWDGdgQuMds8Vbne1qI1lqVAk7j9xbLHhOEEvqfT2ySj6_3kZ9T_9Im2V0pKnai_7rO3Q8Jp660DdnlSTTVrl_R5RpAuRgVSWoLowmEyQb5xNt1KNRXD15of5X6hFF0exfb6Dtb4aVHTznaESNZfmAnLXJtR7HmWifColoh7wjKMASSH9OuPJrRmhx-E6teCmMzguCl0FnUj3Pmc1N7evWOQAvR8-XYoBcjDQxfL49ii5xa4Xld6GgR_6ElFzcf9rVJ6mvnzR1FimOG5fA32cDEVmWe0Ioj_hfgF7T8MTP4bRZLEtKyHd_I3Lr5ZCiLWmnhvraCIvTV7HnaoiG4_zGFIa2YtW1T3GIiaarI7VEgyGqQGhs8Xt7OB_noO1GwBRkbPx9uqbXeD1T1EwKcDHKW_WlWoFXOdibJ0uDNBJWiaAbBbS32_e-u-Y553abcHteOQsu63-sLy10LyYrCDOP4roainmNleqrhATIMCV65hhiXDorHtz4dAHQqKUj0Iw_c0f8Oigh_e5cYwiV_w4ZfxSDbsoq43ZnwpwUVLx99Qrw=s0-l75-ft-l75-ft)

**(This is just a visual of what the bracket of fighters looks like.)**

~(Y/n)'s POV~

Blinking my eyes open, I groaned at the assault my ears were undergoing, and quickly stopped my alarm. I rolled off the couch and yawned. Looking at the clock on my phone, 6:30 glared back at my drowsy eyes. I shivered as the cold floor made contact with my bare feet, and I made my way into the kitchen. Out of habit, I opened the cabinet, and I face palmed before shutting it. 

"Of course it's empty, you're moving the last of your shit out later, (Y/n)..." I mumbled to myself, "That means I have to go out and get something." I nodded at my half-assed plan, and then got into my sweats. Tying my shoelaces and checking my phone again, it was 7:00 when I left. I pulled out a capsule, and with a 'bamf' my (f/c) bike sat on the road. I climbed on and took off down the street towards my designation.

I pulled into the drive-through for Krispy Kream, and ordered a dozen donuts and a (favorite fruit combo) smoothie, before taking off again. I slowed to a stop, and got off my bike, putting it back into its capsule. I took in a deep breath of the salty air, and smiled. I grabbed my food and made my way down the abandoned boardwalk. I peeled off my shoes and socks, and let my feet dangle in the water as I ate my breakfast. 

My gaze wandered along the sand, before settling on the horizon, peacefully watching the sun continue it's path into the sky. I finished off my smoothies with a loud 'slurp' and the last donut had a home in my belly. I pulled my feet out of the water and I sat there contemplating how the tournament would go. ' _I wonder who's gonna win? Maybe it'll be one of the guys... It'd be cool if I won... I wonder if I'm gonna beat any of King Kai's students..._ ' I was snapped out of my thoughts by a loud car horn behind me, and I noted that my feet were dry.

I slid my shoes back on and made my way towards the gym. ' _Might as well get some extra cram training in...'_ When I got there, I saw the doors were open and there was a sign out front that said, '50% off on all new members. Sign up inside.' Mac was at the desk and I waved at her before making my way to my normal spot. The gym was sort of busy, there were a few people there. 

As my eyes gazed over the room, I spotted a big afro of hair, and I stopped to stare at him for a few moments. He had a mustache and was sporting an odd outfit that consisted of a maroon gi and a white cape. I rolled my eyes as he grunted loudly as he lifted his weights. I got back to my weights and I wondered why he looked so familiar. It took a few moments, but I figured it out. 

His name was Hercule, or something like that, apparently he had been in the tournament a few times when he had been younger, and now he just makes guest appearances. Deciding to ignore him completely, I added five more pounds to my normal workout, and continued with my routine, music blaring in my ears loudly. I jumped a little when my alarm went off, and I set my weights down, checking the time. It was 11:00 and that meant I had to get back to my apartment, clean up, and then meet up with the others by noon for the tournament. I grabbed my bag, and waved to Mac as I left, before taking off at a comfortable sprint back to my place. 

I took a quick shower. When I dried off, I reached for my clothes, and was shocked when I took a look at them. Instead of my work out clothes, I held in my hands the training gi Navi-Sama had given me the night before. A little note rested on top of it. I read it out loud.

"'Dear, (Y/n), here is your gi. I wish you all the luck in the tournament. Kai and I will be watching. I have a feeling you will do better than you expect. Have fun and, as you humans say,'kick some ass!' Sincerely, Navi-Sama'" I stared at the note with a small smile before, shining into the gi.

I heard a loud honk, and I checked my phone. I had a few messages from Arty and Aech.

"Oh shit, they're outside!" I blanched, and slipped as I dashed towards the door. Grabbing my phone, keys, and shoes, I slammed the door shut, and made my way down the stairs. Mr Avner was there and he waved at me.

"Good luck in the tournament, kiddo. Mah wife an' ah will be watchin' for you and yer friends!" I waved back as I jumped a few steps.

"Thanks Mr. Avner!" I slid out the front door of the complex and saw the gang all waiting for me in Suki's car. I dove in through the window, and we took off. 

I pulled my shoes on and I could feel O.A gazing at me. I felt a tug of the sleeve and I turned to see Haru poking at the fabric. 

"This is new..." was all he said. I smiled and nodded at him. 

"Where'd ya get the new digs?" O.A asked. 

My smile widened when I answered.

"It's a gift from a friend." Arty turned around in her seat to wiggle her eyebrows at me.

"A guy/girl friend..?" I shoved her face back. 

"No! just a really good friend that helped me with cram training." 

"Alright we're almost there, you children, now pipe down." I could practically hear the eye roll in Suki's voice, and we all quieted down, only hushed chuckles lingered in the air. I could feel my stomach turning in anticipation as we grew closer to the arena. 'Just you wait, Navi-Sama, cuz I'm gonna make jaws drop!'

~Time Skip; At The Arena~

Stepping out of Suki's car, I took a deep breath. Glancing around, the arena was packed, with people trying to get and get seats, to the line of people entering the tournament itself. It was crazy to think I had been living and training here for about 4 weeks, and y'know, dying. I was shaken out of my reminiscing by a hand wrapping itself around my arm.

"C'mon (Y/n)! Stop daydreaming and go sign up," Arty scolded me, shoving me towards O.A, Aech and Haru, who were waiting for me at the end of the line. 

I rolled my eyes at her and got in line.

"Are you nervous?" Aech asked me, bumping my shoulder playfully.

"A little," I admitted, "But, the excitement is overpowering that." I said, trying to act like my hands weren't shaking. We stepped forwards, the sign-up sheet getting closer, and I took another deep breath. I felt a pat on my shoulder, and I found the owner of the hand was Haru. 

He gave me a nod, and squeezed my shoulder gently. 

"Thanks, Haru..." I whispered, taking another step forward. He nodded in reply, and wrapped his arm around Aech's shoulders. I smiled at the two, my nerves calming down for a bit. All too fast, I was at the front of the line.

"Please write down your first and last name in an open slot," the male sitting at the table droned, very obviously done with everything. I wrote down my name, and moved over to the side where my friends were waiting. I let out a shuddery breath.

"Now that's over with, the real wait begins." I mumbled to myself.

"Wanna grab something to eat before it starts?" O.A asked, pointing to the numerous food stands around the arena. I nodded.

"Yeah, that'd be nice." Finding one that seemed good, I ordered 4 dangos. Eating one, I saw Aech look over at me playfully.

"Really, four servings?" he asked, his eyes twinkling mischievously. I nodded, swallowing my mouthful, and replied without missing a beat.

"Yeah, all 4 me." O.A snorted at my terrible pun, and I continued eating the dangos. I finished them all and I paused in thought. ' _Man, I should've gotten a green tea to go with it!_ **(dangos are normally eaten with green tea)** _Oh well, can't think about that now, it's about to start!'_ The Announcer was a fairly tall man with swept back blond hair, and wore a black suit and sunglasses.

"Alrighty Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the World Martial Arts Tournament; where competitors from all over the globe come to fight for their chance at the 10,000 Zeni prize. Now, I know you all want to see the fights, but before we begin, Mr. Hercule Satan is here to give a speech!" The crowd erupted into cheer, and the guy I had seen earlier in the gym took the mic. I rolled my eyes, and tuned out his "speech". _'Ugh, this speech is so lame!...... I wish I had more dangos.... maybe I'll get some more after all this is over. Ooh, I can get a green bubble tea to go with it as well!'_ I smiled, and noticed the mic was back in the Announcer's hands.

"Thank you for that motivating speech, Mr. Satan. Now, the first round of the tournament starts now. We have," he paused to look at a sheet of paper in his hands, "Twon Chang vs Son Goku! Contestants, please make your way down to the arena."

"Man, I feel bad for this guy," Suki said. I turned to her and tilted my head in question.

"Why's that, Suki?" I asked the redhead.

"Because, I've watched the tournament every year, basically, and I remember 'Son Goku'. Dudes a beast in a fight. That Twon guy is gonna get his ass beat into grass not even 3 minutes in." 

I furrowed my brow, and turned back to the arena, letting her words sink in. I watched as the two came out. The male on the left had stringy black hair, and a shit eating grin on his face. I scowled at him. On the right, a male with spiky black hair entered, wearing an orange and blue gi. 

I stared at the kanji on the back of his gi for a few seconds before gaping. ' _T-That's King Kai's symbol! Oh shit, that's who I think it is, isn't it...'_ I shook my head, and glared at 'Twon' once again.

"I'm rooting for Son Goku. I don't like the vibe that dudes giving off. I can't wait to see that shit eating grin off his meet the dirt." I growled. I saw Haru nod.

"I agree."

"Fighters ready?" Both of the males nodded. "Fight!" Goku was a blur of color, and suddenly he was right in front of Twon. 

Said male stepped back, jaw dropped. I smirked at his baffled expression. He quickly recovered and threw a fist at his opponent's face. Goku dodged it like it was nothing and landed a blow to Twon's sternum. You could practically see the air leave Twon's body as he stumbled back. 

Goku threw another punch, and it tipped Twon on the cheek, who was halfway through dodging. Blinded by the pain, he threw a wild haymaker at Goku, and missed miserably. The orange clad male kicked Twon in the chest, and I watched him go flying out of bounds. 

"Son Goku wins!" The crowd cheered and two medics came to take away the unconscious male. 

I stared at Goku with a mixed expression. ' _I have to **fight** that? Well, at least I get to fight **that!** '_ I couldn't tell if I was supposed to be excited to fight him, or nervous.

Alright! Round 2 is Yamcha vs Haru Toshimura! Please make your way to the arena." I turned to Haru, and gave his shoulder a pat. 

"Good luck!" Aech quickly pecked his cheek, and I caught a glance of pink tinting Haru's face as he left. I turned to O.A after he was gone.

"I bet you 30 Zeni Haru wins." I whispered in their ear. They turned to look at me.

"Sure, I'll take that bet. 30 says he doesn't." Arty gasped loudly and turned to look at the two of us.

"O.A! Have you no faith in Haru?!" she asked, hands on her hips. O.A shook their head, dreadlocks swaying.

"No. I have plenty of faith that he could win. But (Y/n) here thinks he's gonna, so for the sake of betting, I'm saying he won't." She huffed at their answer, but whatever she was gonna say died on her tongue as the fight started. It was i]an interesting fight to say the least.

I took note that Yamcha had King Kai's kanji as well, and I recognised some of the moves he was using. The match lasted for about 6 minutes, and most of it was Haru silently taunting his opponent. It was funny, because Yamcha looked pissed, and Haru's expression hadn't changed in the slightest since the fight started. Soon, Yamcha let his anger get the best of him, and Haru simply tossed him out of bounds. I was laughing my ass off for a good 2 minutes after O.A handed me the Zeni.

"Save my seat will ya?: I asked Aech, standing up.

"Huh? (Y/n), you don't wanna watch the next fight?" he asked, already leaned halfway across his and Haru's seats.

"No, I do, but my thirst is overpowering that want," I explained, scooching past him. I passed Haru on my way down, and smiled at him. He gave me a confused glance and we both continued on our way. 

I found a stand close by and grabbed some more dango and a green bubble tea. By the time I made it back to my seat, the fight was over, and the next one was starting.

"What'd I miss?" I questioned, shimmying into my seat.

"Well, Son Gohan beat Janice whatever her name was, and now it's Aech vs some little bald dude." I snorted at Arty's rundown, and turned to watch the rest of the fight.

If I'm being honest, the only reason the match ended, was because Krillin, Aech's opponent, tripped out of bounds. If that hadn't happened, the fight probably would've kept going for another 10 minutes at least.

"Round 5; Mighty Mask vs Ricardo! Please come to the arena." I gave a bark of laughter as I watched the 'Mighty Mask' enter the arena. It was literally just two kids in a crappy superhero outfit. 

So, you can imagine my surprise when Mighty Mask actually beat the full grown adult they were up against. ' _Huh. Who woulda thunk it..._ ' Next up was O.A vs a dude with 3 eyes..? Y'know what, I don't care, we literally have anthropomorphic animals walking around; a dude with three eyes ain't that weird.

"Get ready, and... Fight!"

~A Timeskip Because Fights Are Hard To Wright~

We were now in the Semi-Finals, and I found myself nursing a sore shoulder. ' _Sheesh, for two kids in a trench coat, they sure did hit hard._ ' Aech had lost his fight against Goku, but to be fair, none of us could look down on him; we all knew how he fought. O.A hadn't even made it to the second bracket, simply because they got tired. Currently, I was the only one from our group that had made it to the semifinals. 

Haru went out in the second bracket, and his opponent, Son Gohan, lost his semi-final fight against a short dude with gravity defying hair and an angry scowl.

"And for the final round of the Semifinals , it's (Y/n) (L/n) vs Son Goku. Contestants, please enter the arena." I let out a shaky breath, down the rest of my tea, and made my way down to the arena. I could hear the gang calling after me, wishing me luck, and I'm pretty sure I heard O.A said they'd take my bike if I died. As I walked into the arena, I took a moment to size him up. 

He was tall. Very tall. Taller than me, probably around 5'9, whereas I stood at a small 5'4 **(this is how tall I am, sorry if you're taller, or shorter for that matter)**. He gave me a happy smile that reminded me of a puppy, and I couldn't help the heat that snuck onto my face. I shook myself out of my embarrassed daze, and returned a confident smile. 

In a brilliant moment of adrenaline, I said, "I came here to eat dangos and kick ass. And I'm all out of dangos..." By the look on his face, Son Goku had heard me, and he laughed a little.

I had been training for this with Navi-Sama. I might not win this, but I can at least give them a fight to remember. Besides, I had a bet going; 50 Zeni says I stay in for 10 minutes or more; Suki, Haru(surprisingly) and I were all hoping to fill our pockets.

"Ready..." I widened my stance, and raised my fists in a defensive position.

"Set..." Goku did the same, that puppy smile still on his face. 'I'm gonna make you proud, Navi-Sama!'

"Fight!"

I shot forwards, meeting the orange clad male in the center of the arena. Eyes widening, I tilted my body to the right, barely dodging his fist. Still in motion from my dodge, I swung out my fist in a harsh right hook. It connected with his cheek, and I savored that fact I had gotten in a hit. I slid to a stop, and widened my stance, watching as he turned to face me. 

Something I had noticed from all his other fights was that If his opponent charged at him, he would spread his legs out a little further. Smirking, I dashed forwards at him, fist raised as if I was going to throw a punch. Just as I had thought, his stance widened, and I couldn't save the bark of laughter that escaped my mouth. He tilted his head at my sudden outburst, and I took that moment of confusion to baseball slide under him, popping up to kick at him. He turned faster than I had anticipated, and caught my foot; which was aimed for his torso. 

We locked eyes for a split second, and my world spun as he flipped me. As I spun through the air, I let the momentum carry me, and I wrapped my other leg around his neck. We both were heading for the ground, and we broke apart at the last second. I spun my torso and put a hand out in front of me to stop my body from sliding. As soon as I was back on my feet, I saw a blur of orange, and I had to raise my arms to block the flurry of punches Goku was throwing at me. 

It took me a few seconds to notice, but I realized he was trying to move me towards the edge of the arena. I watched as he faltered in his pattern, and when his left fist shot out towards me, I grabbed it. I became airborne for a few seconds as I vaulted out his tall form, and when I landed behind him, I quickly crouched, shooting my leg out; aiming for his knees. I watched in satisfaction as his leg buckled, but I wasn't paying enough attention, because I felt his fist make contact with my stomach. I gasped, sliding backwards, wrapping my arm around my abdomen in reflex. 

Shaking off the pain, I decided it was time for payback. I remembered a move that Navi-Sama had taught me. Taking a deep breath, I stood there not moving a muscle. The arena went dead silent as I stood there, one hand in a fist, the other resting on top of it **(think of when you bow to your opponent in karate, looks like that, just stanton still)** , breathing in and out. I felt the wind blow my hair back as Goku rushed me, and I tilted my eyebrow just a little, before breathing out. To anyone watching the fight, it would look like I had just disappeared for a split second, before reappearing a few feet away from where I had been standing; in reality, thought, I was just moving really really fast. 

My eyes were still closed, and I waited, feeling the vibrations. I leaned to the left, and when I opened my eyes, I saw that I had just dodged a fist. I used one hand to shove it away, and my other to deliver a punch to his ribs, before quickly jutting my elbow into his chin. He stumbled backwards, and I took that moment to quickly move again, reappearing on his left. His fist shot out at me, and I moved again, ending up on his right side. 

I threw four fast punches down his rib cage, before crouching and jumping into the air, delivering a harsh kick to his face. I grinned as I saw a few drops of scarlet escape from his nose. Not wanting him to recover, as soon as my feet hit the ground, I jabbed the palm of my hand into his gut. He did not like that, and retaliated by driving his elbow into my shoulder blades. I hissed at the sting, and balanced on my forearms, once again kicking him in the face. 

When he moved far enough away, I got back onto my feet, and stood in a defensive stance, waiting for him to make the first move this time. Goku shot forwards, and I dodged his punch. 'That was too simple, what's his-'

"Ack!" I stumbled backwards, a hand clutching my nose.

I felt the warm liquid dribble down my face, and I could taste the copper. I dropped my hand just in time to block his foot, and I yanked on it, pulling him close to me. I smiled a little, and took a deep breath, preparing for how much this was gonna hurt.

"Hi." I slammed my head against his and then flipped away, kicking under his chin as I did so.

I was breathing pretty heavily now, trying not to let it show. ' _I've had to have made it past the 10 minute mark by now...'_ I wiped my nose on the back of my hand, hunched over slightly, and taking in deep breaths.

"Kakarot! Stop fooling around and finish this!" I stood up straight at the sound of the grumpy voice, and raised my fists up.

' _Whoever that was, their right. We gotta finish this now. One way or the other...'_ I ran forwards, and when I got close enough, I jumped into the air, unleashing a barrage of kicks at Goku. He seemed unfazed, so I brought the heel of my foot down hard on his face, hoping for a reaction. I got one alright. He took the hit like a boss, and simply picked me up, and tossed me a few feet away.

I scrambled back onto my feet, and saw he was coming towards me. I did the same, pulling back my fist to unleash what I hoped was going to be my hardest punch. He cocked back his arm, and at the same time, we both launched our fists at each other. I could feel the power course through my body when they met, and a gush of air from his punch blew back my hair. I could feel the concrete crack under my feet and then suddenly, I went flying. 

The only reason I figured out why was the lingering pain from his punch in my gut as I hit the ground, and bounced out of bounds. I laid there in the dust, and let out a cough.

"And the winner of the semifinals is Son Goku!" The crowd roared, and I pushed the upper half of my body off the ground. When I looked up, I saw a hand, and following it up the arm, I realized that hand belonged to Goku.

"You ok? That was some fight, huh?" I took his hand, and I watched how it engulfed mine as he pulled me to my feet.

"Yeah. Thanks. Sorry about your nose, by the way." I said, rubbing my neck. He laughed.

"Ah, it's alright. Nobody's hit me with a punch like that in a while." 

I smiled at him, and gave his shoulder a pat.

"Well, good luck in the finals! It was nice to meet you!" I called as I walked away, heading towards where my friends were sitting. He gave me a wave as I walked away, and I couldn't help but notice his puppy dog smile once again. ' _...cute... Ah! Shit! You just met the guy, dumbass! Snap out of it!'_ Shaking out of my embarrassing thoughts,I continued on my way back to the gang. 

I grabbed a (fav snack) and a few napkins on the way there, shoving the napkins up against my nose to keep the blood from getting everywhere.

"Guess who's back!" I yelled, my cheer slightly muffled by the napkin. 

"Hey, you're alive!" Arty cheered, wrapping her arms around me in a hug. I hissed in pain.

"I might be alive, but I'm still sore," she removed her arms, and I rubbed some of my numerous bruises with my free hand. 

COMPLETELY ignoring my earlier statement, Aech gave me a harsh pat on the back. I stumbled forwards a little, and turned to lightly glare at the brunette.

"That was so cool, (Y/n)! You held your own for a while. It was impressive." Haru nodded in agreement with his boyfriend.

"Speaking of holding my own," I turned to Arty, Aech, and O.A, "I think you guys have some money that belongs in our pockets. Pay up." 

The trio groaned, and handed their money to the respected recipients. I pumped my fist and shoved my brand new 50 Zeni into my pockets. And just in time for the final fight.

And the final fight of the tournament that you've all been waiting for... Son Goku vs Vegeta!" The crowd erupted into cheers once again, and probably not for the last time, and I was not ashamed to say I was one of the people cheering. 

I watched as Goku came out, and I was proud to see that some red still stained his face. Vegeta was a short man with gravity defying hair. I pulled away the napkin, and was happy to see that the blood had stopped gushing from my nose, and threw the bloody thing into the empty bag of trash nearby. 

"And... Fight!" I almost didn't see them move. 

Thankfully, due to all my training with Navi-Sama, I could tell where they were at.

"Whoa, they're moving so fast, I can't see anything but blurs of colour..." Arty pouted, leaning back into her seat. I blinked, and watched as punches were traded between the two male faster than that annoying fly that always seems to hang around your head when you're working. Soon, more kicks and unique moves were added in, and I made mental notes to watch for all of them, just in case I had the opportunity to fight either of them. I even recognized a few of King Kai's moves as well. 

' _Damn, King Kai wasn't kidding. His students are ripped **and** powerful._' I tuned my thoughts out just in time to see a bright flash of light, and a blur of blue go flying out of bounds.

"SON GOKU IS THE VICTOR OF THIS YEAR'S MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT!'" The announced yelled, and I gave a breathy laugh.

"That was impressive." Haru, mumbled, intertwining his hand with Aechs's.

"Yah, I hardly even saw anything they were moving so fast!" Arty chimed in as we left our seats.

Making our way through the crowds, I was separated from the others.

"(Y/n)! Where'd ya go?!"

"Just go on without me! I'll meet you out by the car!" I lost sight of my friends after that and I was lost in the waves of the crowd. Being as short as I was, I'm pretty sure most people didn't see me, and that's why I was getting trampled.

"Ack! Hey! Watch where you're going, jerk!" As soon as I turned to find the voice, I was knocked into another short person.

"FU-!" I was cut off as they were shoved into my chest, and we were falling for the ground. I watched in shock as the world tilted, and I felt the air leave my body hit the pavement, and the person landed on top of me.

As soon as I had air back into my lungs, my head rose to see who I had bumped into. Laying on top of me was a cute girl with short black hair, and vibrant blue eyes.

"Ah, shit! I'm so sorry!" she said, scrambling to get off of me as we locked eyes. I tried to fight the heat that was creeping up on my cheeks as she yanked me off the ground, but once we were both standing, we were both thrust back into the crowd. Without thinking I grabbed her hand, and yanked her into an empty side walkway. 

I panted, bent over, my hands on my knees as I caught my breath, all whilst wishing the blush on my cheeks would be gone by the time I straightened up.

"That crowd is murder, huh?" I asked, giving her a smile. She nodded, smiling back at me.

"Yeah. Sorry for squishing you." I laughed.

"It's no problem. Besides, we short people gotta stick together." She grinned at me, and I turned and watched as the people trampled each other, before the crowd thinned out enough for us to leave.

"Well, it was nice to meet you, but that's my cue to leave. My friends probably think I died." I said, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Yeah, same here." I gave her a wave as we parted ways.

"See ya around, friend!" I called, before making my way towards the parking lot. I found my friends crowded around Suki's car, and I waved at said woman.

"(Y/n)! You're ok!" I was glomped by most of my friends, excluding Suki and Haru.

"Pshhh. No crowd could ever kill me. Except maybe a black Friday crowd." 

I shuddered at the thought, and we all piled into Suki's car.

"Alright, this is the plan; (Y/n)'s spending the night at our place, and then tomorrow, we're all going to move stuff into the new place." Arty said, addressing the back half of the car. We went around, dropping everyone off at the respective houses, and I was alone in the back seat of Suki's car.

"How about we get some Jimmy John's before we head to your place?" I asked, leaning up in the space between Arty and Suki's seats, "On me."

"Sure."

"And then it's makeover time!"

"Arty no!"

"...oh sweet Kami save me...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Gosh this is probably the longest chapter I've written so far. It's 5,251 words and 11 pages long. It's also 2:23 in the morning where I'm at right now. Hehe, who needs sleep. Whew. Well I hope you enjoy the calm before the chaos. As always please, like, vote and comment on my shitting writing. Have a nice day/night/morning/evening!


	12. I Just Turned 17 And I Wanna Yeet Myself Into A Hole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was made back in july sooo, its a little out of date, but i dont feel like fixing it, soooo, here we go!!!

Eyyyyy what's good ya fuckin' homestucks(ha quarantine) Guess what! Ya boi just turned 17! Disclaimer to the world; I am not ready to be one step closer to adult hood. Be wary of my chaos! Anywho, I decided to give you guys something to get to know me a little better by, since I plan an sticking around for a while.

• 1. have you ever been in love?

**I guess so. I dunno...**

• 2. who is your favorite artist?

**Leonardo Da Vinci/Brendan Urie**

• 3. what is your favorite music genre?

**I really like classic rock, 80s rock, and alt music (all hail the emo trinity)**

• 4. have you ever had a penpal?

**Ummm when I was in, like, elementary school(I think..)**

• 5. are you single or in a relationship?

**I am single, but honestly I just want a hug rn**

• 6. what color are your eyes?

**I have brown eyes that go from light to dark brown depending on the lighting**

• 7. what is your favorite word?

**'moist' I like to mess with people**

• 8. do you play any instruments?

**I play trumpet, violin, sax, a little bit of drums and I wanna learn guitar**

• 9. what is your favorite color?

**I really like green, but it alternates between red and blue sometimes as well**

• 10. do you have any nicknames?

**I have many nicknames; Chico, I (said like eee), Skittles, Ew a bug, dumbass, horny bard with a washbard to name a few**

• 11. what is your favorite flower?

**It's a tie between roses and sunflowers,but I'll go for a cherry blossom sometimes**

• 12. what qualities do you find attractive in a person?

**I'm anemic so I like warm people, but other than that I don't really have a preference. I just want cuddles.**

• 13. do you have any pets?

**I have three dogs and one cat. I had four dogs, but I gave one to my bro when he moved out. Their names are Beatrice, Jake, Loki, Duke, and Tiberius**

• 14. have you ever traveled outside of your home country?

**No I have not, sadly, but I do want to go to London ,Ireland, and Tokyo sometime**

• 15. what language(s) do you speak?

**I speak English, and a little bit of; French, Russian, Japanese, Norwegian, and German**

• 16. who was your first crush?

**my first crush was probably.... in irl the boy who lived across the street from me, but fictional; Tak from Intial D(I reccomend watching It, super good!)**

• 17. do you wear glasses?

**Ehhh, I'm supposed to wear them when I'm typing or drawing, but I forgot most of the time**

• 18. what is your favorite pastry?

**CHOCOLATE MUFFINS!**

• 19. do you prefer swimming in a pool or in the ocean?

**I've only ever swam in the ocean once,and it tried to drown me, so I'm gonna have to say pool for now**

• 20. bright, dark, or pastel colors?

**I like all, my taste varies on what kind of mood I'm in tbh**

• 21. what is your favorite social media app?

**I'm not really on many so, I have to say Instagram, I'm supposed to post my art there, but I get nervous and chicken out alot...**

• 22. what is your sexuality?

**Ummmm, not straight that's for sure,and tbh it's really confused gay screaming (I CANT CHOOSE I LIKE ALL THE PEOPLE!)**

• 23. do you have any siblings?

**I have a brother and a sister**

• 24. what is your favorite scent?

**A warm fire(made with logs cuz leaf fires suck) and firework sulfur(I was born in July so I think that's why I like the smell)**

• 25. where do you want to travel to?

**Anywhere aesthetically pleasing**

• 26. what is your favorite film?

**Oooh, um, I'd have to say the OG Transformers movie from the 80s or Friday the 13 OG**

• 27. who do people say you look like? (celebrity/family member)

 **People tell me I look like Millie Bobby Brown, especially when I shave my head (Iwant to comic con as Eleven once and some thought I was her** 😂

• 28. who is your best friend?

**my dog Loki, he's my baby boi**

• 29. what is your dream job?

**Ooh, artist, movie actor, or a techie**

• 30. do you know how to drive?

**I'm working on my licence rn, so close**

• 31. who is/was your favorite teacher?

**My art teacher from Jr high, we was the best and my home room teacher in preschool, She was so much fun!**

• 32. are you a feminist?

**I'd like to think so, I guess**

• 33. what is your zodiac sign?

**I'm a cancer, so in other words, I'll beat your ass and then cry about it**

• 34. do you enjoy reading?

**Yes I'm a fan of adventure books**

• 35. do you have any hidden talents?

**I am very flexible, I can jojo pose and ture both my arms backwards and bend them**

• 36. have you ever dyed your hair?

**Multiple times, rn it's green roots and yellow tips**

• 37. what is your favorite thing in your bedroom?

**my green tea lights**

• 38. what is your biggest fear?

**Atelophobia; the fear of not being good enough**

• 39. can you whistle?

**yes a can**

• 40. do you make your bed every day?

**hehe nope**

• 41. do you have any tattoos and/or piercings?

**I don't have any tattoos, but I have my ears pierced, and I'll probably get more in the future**

• 42. have you ever been on a roller coaster?

**yes and I love them so much, I'm an adrenaline junkie**

• 43. surfing or skateboarding?

**Skateboarding**

• 44. are you a dog or a cat person?

**I like em both**

• 45. what is your favorite animal?

**Um wolves and snakes**

• 46. do you have a skincare routine?

**ha! What's taking care of your body? Never heard of it**

• 47. what time do you typically go to bed at and what time do you wake up at?

**I'm normally up until 1 or 2 am (4 or 5 if my insomnia's rlly bad) and I normally wake up around noon, if I get any sleep at all that is**

• 48. what is your favorite memory?

**going to universal studios** **LA** **with my fam**

• 49. how tall are you?

**I'm 5'4 p^p (Imma short one)**

• 50. what is the best gift you've ever received?

**the first build-a-bear I ever got on my b-day**

• 51. do you have a garden?

**ehh kinda, I have a bunch of flowers on my apartment balcony(does that count?)**

• 52. do you like bugs?

**Yes I do**

• 53. what is your natural hair color?

**Well, when I was younger it was blonde, but now it's a light brown color when it's not died**

• 54. what is your favorite food and drink?

**dr pepper and pizza**

• 55. do you want kids?

**I like kids, just not when their related to me**

• 56. what is/was your favorite class?

**Art class, theater and stage craft**

• 57. what color shirt are you wearing?

**I'm wearing a scooby natural grey shirt at the moment.**

• 58. if you could time travel, what year would you go to and why?

**I'd go into the past to see things I weren't sure where true in the history books**

• 59. what is your skin color?

**I am a tanish/pale white person thing**

• 60. hugs or kisses?

**Hugs**

• 61. have you ever drank alcohol?

**yes and for legal reasons it's a joke**

• 62. have you ever done drugs?

**oh hell naw.**

• 63. netflix or youtube?

**youtube, can't afford netflix**

• 64. ice cream or frozen yogurt?

**ice cream all the way(Brain freeze till I die!)**

• 65. succulents or flowers?

**I think they are both nice**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> umm and that's the end. I hope you all got to know me a tad bit better now. Have a nice day/night/morning/evening where ever you are!


	13. Chapter Nine; Moving

~(Y/n)'s POV~

I let out a yawn, stretching my arms high above my head. Lowering my arms, I snagged the (insert your choice of caffeinated drink here) from Suki's waiting hands.

"Ahh, thanks Suki! You're a lifesaver!" I gushed, before chugging down the (hot/cold) drink. I coughed as I choked on it, gasping for air. I vaguely heard someone mutter, "That's what you get for drinking too fast" but I ignored it in favor of downing the rest of my drink.

Feeling the caffeine rush through my system, I perked up; feeling more awake. And no thanks to Arty's impromptu makeover session last night. It took forever to get all the makeup off, and you could see the faint (f/c) of the nail polish on my nails still. Sliding on my shoes, I turned to Suki who was waiting by the door, keys in hand.

"Got all your stuff?" I nodded, patting the drawstring bag that held the capsules.

"Yep. Are the others gonna meet us there or..?" Arty pounced on me from behind, and I instinctively wrapped my arms around her legs to hold her there.

"Yeah, I sent them the address which means we have to get going if we're gonna beat them there," the woman on my back chimed in, digging her heels into my sides.

"Giddy up, (Y/n)!" Shaking my head slightly, I made my way through the open door, shooting Suki an amused look. 

I trotted down the sidewalk towards where the red-head's car was parked, and Arty jumped off my back, hopping into the passenger seat. I clambered into the back, pulling the seatbelt on as Suki started the car.

"Excited to be moving into your new place?" she asked as we started off down the road. I nodded.

"Mm-Hm. It'll be nice to have an entire house to myself for a change, but I'll miss the people from the apartment." 

My eyes grazed over the landscape as we drove through town, latching onto a person or a landmark for a few seconds before moving on.

"Oh, yeah!" Arty's voice made me jump a little, and I turned to look at her. 

"The seller says the keys' under the..." She pulled up her phone, no doubt looking through the messages, " Green Dragon statue!" I gave a small smile, and then went back to staring out the window. 

I was so lost in thought I hadn't even noticed we had reached our destination.

"(Y/n). (Y/n).(Y/N)!" I jumped, and turned to Suki and Arty, who were both staring at me.

"......"

"......"

"...We're here."

"Ah..." It delved into awkward silence as I got out of the car. I stretched out, and walked up the path, stopping by the door. I bent down, my eyes searching for the 'green dragon'. 

I smiled when I found it, and picked it up. Sure enough, a key was seated on the dirt. I picked it up with my free hand and blew off some of the dirt. I placed the oriental dragon back in it's rightful place, and popped the key into lock. I took a deep breath and swung the door open. 

I was greeted by the smell of lemon cleaning supplies and fresh paint. I stepped into the house, and decided to look around. It was a decent sized place; two bedrooms, a large bathroom and a small one, a kitchen and a nice sized living room. All of the walls were white, and if I remembered correctly, Aech and Haru had said they would bring painting stuff. I sat my bag down on the counter, took the time to stare at the smooth, rounded ceiling. 

Hearing a commotion, I looked away from it, and saw the gang bustling into the house. As promised, Aech and Haru had brought the painting stuff, O.A had a toolbox with them, and Suki, ever the mom friend, had a cooler full of snacks, drinks, and sandwiches for later. I perched myself up on the counter and watched as Arty did her thing.

"Alrighty, first thing on our agenda is painting! (Y/n), come take a look at the colours and tell us what colour you want where." I slid off the counter and walked over to the buttload of paint the two males had lugged in.

"Hmmm, (f/c) in my room, obviously, and maybe a (fav contrast colour) in the large and small bathroom. (fav pastel/light colour) in the kitchen and this (fav dark/faded colour) in the living room; I think it would clash well with the kitchen. And last but not least, (other fav colour) in the guest room. Something cozy, yet vibrant.. Oh! And make sure to tape the trim so we don't get any paint on it. Sound good?" I received nods from everyone and I grabbed a few brushes and the paint for my room.

"Choose where you wanna paint and get going!" was Arty's only response when I started towards my room. This was gonna get messy.

~Time Skips; Brought To You By Messy Painting~

I wiped my brow, probably smearing paint across my skin. I had cracked the window open in hopes of airing out the room; from the heat and the now overpowering smell of paint. I glanced around the room, my eyes gazing over the drying (f/c) paint. I took a swig out of my drink, and made my way out of the room. Haru and Aech were still painting the living room, O.A was starting on the guest room by themself, and Suki and Arty were finishing up with the kitchen.

I grabbed a small bag of fruit gummies that Suki had brought with, popping the sweet snack into my mouth.

"Finished in your room, (Y/N)?" Suki asked, dipping her brush into the paint. I nodded, swallowing.

"Yep. Good thing I put a drop-cloth down in there, that stuff got everywhere!" I sighed dramatically, sticking my brushes under the sink, cleaning the paint off.

"I'll take a break for a little bit, and then I'll help O.A with the guest room." 

I took another sip of my drink and moved towards my room. I put the lid back on the paint can, and sealed it up with a rubber hammer, watching as the loose paint that had caught around the rim go flying. I stood by the window, taking in a breath of fresh air as a breeze blew through. I suddenly tensed, feeling the calm atmosphere change into uneasy and dangerous. I felt the hairs on my arms and neck stand on their ends, as my eyes glanced around wildly. 

I made my way to the front door. 

"I'm going out for a sec!" I called out to my friends, before exiting the house. I walked to the next house over, which was really just an old, empty shed. It was covered in grime and sad looking, and a wooden fence making an alleyway between it and the cement wall next to my house. I was about to continue walking, when I heard a clatter down the shady alley. My curiosity got the better of me, and I cautiously made my way into the shadows.

"-Hey! Stop that! Stop!" I jumped at the loud voice cutting through the air. It was young. A child. I made my way closer and I found three adult male and two boys. I recognized two of the men. 

Twon and Rodriguez, from the Martial Arts Tournament. The third guy, I realized, was the dude I had fought in the first bracket, but I couldn't remember his name.

"You little shits cost us the 1,000 Zeni reward!" I bristled when Rodriguez drove his foot into the purple haired boy's guts. He doubled over and gasped in pain. 

' _Cost them the reward-? What/! They're just kids tho, he wouldn't have fought them- Wait a second! Mighty Mask! These two must've been the ones under that costume!_ ' His friend, a boy with spiky black hair raced for his friend. He was stopped by Twon, who slapped a white cloth over his mouth.

"MMMPH-!" He struggled against the older male, but soon, it died down, and he slumped onto the ground, unconscious.

"You son of a-!" The purple haired boy was cut off as Rodriguez kicked him in the face. That was the last straw. I dashed forwards towards Rodriguez, and I could see the world around me blurr.

"Hey who the fuck are yo-!" He didn't get to finish as I barreled into him, taking him to the ground.

"Boss!" I whipped around, glaring at the male that had spoken up. The one I had fought during the tournament.

"Hey! Yous the fucker I fought at the tournament! Boss! They've gotta be workin' with da kidz, tryna pull on over on us!" I snarled and my fist shot out, connecting with his nose. 

He let out a pained scream as his nose broke under my fist, blood dripping down his face. He dropped to the ground, and I turned back to Rodriguez. He had the boy by his purple hair, his other hand around his neck.

"Don't you move, or I'll snap his neck!" I held back a smirk, and stood there for a few seconds, before I shot forwards. 

He didn't even have time to react as my hand covered his face, shoving his back. I pushed the kid away, and ended up on top of Rodriguez, repeatedly driving my fists into his face.

"Eyy, bastard!" I whipped around, one hand gripping Rodriguez's shirt collar, and the other poised to punch him once again.

"Eat this!" 

I didn't have time to dodge before I heard a loud bang and felt a sharp, stinging pain in my collar bone. I slapped a hand over it, and yanked out a tranq dart, with a red tuff on the end. I saw blood staining my fingers and I started to sway, my vision going dark.

"You fuckin' biittssshhh..." my words trailed off as I hit the ground, welcoming the darkness.

✩~ENTER DREAM VOID~✩

I sat up with a groan, rubbing my head.

"Oww..." When I finally opened my eyes, I realized I was not in the waking world at all. I was in the Dream Void.

"....Shit...." 

I glanced around the inky blackness, searching for the pink deity.

"Navi-Sama...?" my voice started off as a quiet whisper, tentative. This was not what I was used to. Whenever I entered the Dream Void, it was mostly planned and Navi-Sama was close by, a certain warmth surrounding a few miles around her. Wherever I was now, was not near the kind-hearted deity. 

It was cold, and dark. Unsettling. I called out again, louder.

"Navi-Sama?!" I shakily stood, and brushed my clothes off. 

My eyes surveyed the void, searching for any signs of Navi-Sama. I swallowed thickly, that stinging feeling in my eyes and nose, the tell-tale sign of someone about to cry. I sniffled, wringing my hands together, shuffling my feet in a random direction.

"Navi-Sama!!!" I wailed, tears streaming down my face. After a few moments I gave up, and sunk to the ground, tucking my head into my knees. 

I rocked back and forth, sobbing. ' _I don't want to be alone! i'M SCARED!_ '

" _ **-(Y/n)? (Y/n)?! Where are you?!**_ " My head shot up at the sound of the familiar voice, tears still streaming down my face. There, in the distance, I spotted the pink deity glancing around.

"N-Navi.... NAVI-SAMA!" I shot to my feet and ran to her, stumbling over my feet every now and then. I ran face first into the robes, burying my face into the soft folds of the fabric.

" _ **Oh, my child... There's no need to cry, you are safe...**_ " She spoke in a soft voice, and I felt her hand caress my head, the warmth seeping from her calming me down slightly.

"I-I woke up, and it w-was so dark-ark and I got-t scared an-and I couldn't s-see you any-anywhere!" I hiccuped, looking up at her. 

She gave me a motherly smile, and scooped me up into her arms, cooing gently. I buried my face into her neck as my tears died down, and I noticed something I hadn't before. I was small. Smaller than normal. Like a child. 

Reluctantly pulling my face away from Navi-Sama's warmth, I looked down at myself. Eyes widening, I saw my short legs, and my stubby arms and hands.

"W-Why am I a-a ch-ild?" I sniffled, flexing my tiny hand. Navi-Sama used her sleeve to wipe at the tear tracks on my face as I examined my new body.

" ** _Well, when you normally enter my realm, you are in control. You were prepared to come here, and you were rational and excited. When you were knocked out, your consciousness brought you here, but due to the anger, fear and unfocused energy, you were reverted to a child-like state of mind- and body.I had hoped to find you sooner, but I couldn't track your Ki due to your new form._** " she explained, softly rubbing my cheeks.

I rubbed my nose and looked up at her, resisting the urge to fall asleep in her warm embrace.

"S-So that's wh-why my emotions a-are all over th-the place..." She nodded, and I noticed that we were moving towards a small platform, a gentle white light overhead. Once we reached it, Navi-Sama touched down onto the ground, and she set me onto my feet. I wobbled a little, and I frowned at my child-like body. 

She gave me a pat on the head, and I giggled.

" ** _I do not know when you will awake, but I will teach you another skill that will be helpful to you."_** I tilted my head at her.

"Whut's dat?" She smiled at me.

" ** _I had been meaning to teach you, but after your tournament, I figured you could use some actual sleep..._** " She chuckled softly and I thought back to the night after the tournament. ' _No wonder I had such a nice dream..._ ' 

" _ **...-So I will be teaching you how to control your Ki.**_ " I zoned back into her speech and cocked my head at her.

"What's Ki?" I questioned, sitting myself onto my bum to watch the pink deity.

" ** _Ki is your life force. It is a tangible energy that resides in all beings. By drawing it out, you can manipulate it and use it outside the body._** " I watched in awe as an orb of energy grew from the palms of her hands, and she moved it around, changing its shape and size all the while, " ** _You can use it for many different things such as fighting or healing being the main two choices. There are many techniques to try, but since we have limited time. I will try to teach you the basics._** " I nodded eagerly, hopping to my feet.

"Teach me! Teach me! I wanna learn! It looks so cool!" 

She merely chuckled at me.

" _ **Alright. Calm down, My child. I will teach you. First put your hands out like this.**_ " She moved my hands in front of my body, my fingers in a cage like position. 

" ** _Then, reach deep inside your soul, and find that energy. That power._** " I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath. 

It was like diving into warm water, swimming all the way down to the bottom, reaching for that source of life.

" ** _Good. You've found it. Now focus on that spark and pull it from your chest, through your body, and out into the material world._** " I latched onto the energy and took another deep breath, before giving it a tug. It felt the warm spread through my body, sending a tingly sensation through my limbs.

" _ **Open your eyes, (Y/n)...**_ " 

I did as she said, and gaped in awe at what was before me. There, floating between my hands, was a small ball of white light, radiating warmth and power. 

"I did this?" The deity nodded, and a smile tore at my face, leaving a proud feeling in its wake.

" _ **Now, I want you to pull that back, and then shoot it forwards."**_

I watched as she waved her hand, and a boulder rose up from the ground. I glanced at her, then back at the rock.

"Alright...Here goes..." I pulled my arms back and to one side, before shoving them both forwards. The small ball of energy shot out of my grasp, and towards the rock. 

It connected, and the boulder shattered into pieces.

"WOW! Did you see that! That was awesome!" I jumped happily, clapping my tiny hands together.

" _ **Now keep in mind, that was a smaller blast since your body is smaller than it normally is, so when you go back to the waking world, that blasts will be more powerful. You must be careful, know your strength and when to use the correct amounts of force.**_ " I nodded vigorously.

"I will. Thank you for teaching me, Navi-Sama!" I bowed at her, still giddy with excitement. I suddenly swayed on my feet, the world tilting slightly.

"Wha- huh?" I frowned at the sudden exhaustion that rolled over me.

" _ **Oh dear, it appears you are regaining consciousness. Remember what I taught you, and please be safe. You do not know what awaits you in the Waking World.**_ " Navi-Sama's warmth slowly disappeared and I wondered what I would find when I awoke.

✩~EXIT DREAM VOID~✩

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah-ha! Cliffhanger! I know, I know. I vanish for a week, and then post a short chapter with a cliffhanger. I promise the next chapter is where it gets more interesting and you'll meet more characters. But for now, please kudo, follow, and comment on my writings. And please, if you have a certain scenario with a character you want to see please let me know. Peace out, and stay safe! Have a nice day/night/evening/morning!


	14. A/N; Discord Server

Hey hey hey! It's ya boi. I know, I know. This isn't a story update, and I apologize. I haven't had to drive to work on my stories lately, and I don't want to write a chapter that seems forced. But, the real reason for this little note is... I have a discord server up and running. It's just for fun to talk about stories, who you've been simping over, post memes and fanart, or just chat in general. It's open to everyone, though I recommend over the age of 16 when joining, due to swears, and maybe some spicy stuff. BUT NO NSFW!!!! Anywho, if you want to join here's the link https://discord.gg/3DHAJTe  
Just copy, past and go, or you can click the link in my bio. I look forwards to seeing you there soon, and don't worry; I will update at some point. Peace out!


	15. Chapter Ten: Missing

~Third Person Suki’s POV~

“Hey! Have you guys seen (Y/n) anywhere? They left their phone with the paint stuff.” Aech asked, leaning around the doorway of the living room. Arty shook her head, her ponytails swishing back and forth.

“Not for a bit. Hey, Suki!” The woman’s head peeked out of the bathroom.

“Wassup baby?”

“Have you seen (Y/n) anywhere?” There was a pause before the red-head replied.

“Not since they left earlier.” Arty hummed, taking a sip out of her water bottle.

“Aech said they left their phone here.” 

Leaving the bathroom behind, Suki walked into the kitchen, where Arty was.

“Come to think of it, it’s been a bit since they left. I hope everything’s ok…” She placed her arm around Arty's waist, resting her chin on the smaller woman’s head.

“Why’d they leave?” O.A asked, hanging precariously from the edge of the guest room’s doorway out into the hallway. Suki hummed in thought.

“Dunno. Said they were going out and then left.” She glanced at a newly-hung clock, light reflecting into her multi-coloured eyes, “That was around, eh... noon-ish. It’s been a good hour and a half.” The voices in the room faltered, and the friend group shared an uneasy look.

“You don’t think something happened, do you?” Aech asked, as he and Haru walked into the kitchen, the living room’s paint forgotten.

“I hope not…” Arty muttered, looking down.

“Normally, I wouldn’t worry about it, but...,I dunno, somethin’ seems off...” O.A added, resting their chin in their hand.

“I agree.” They turned to Haru, who shrugged. “(Y/n)’s always been able to take care of themselves, but it’s odd for them to have exited without their phone,”

Suki, who had been staring at a spot on the floor while Haru spoke, nodded, the confirmation of some sort of internal suggestion.

“That settles it. Aech, Haru. Go search around the house. O.A, go with Arty and look around the neighborhood. I’ll check all the rooms here and the backyard.” 

Arty wriggled out of her wife’s arms a determined look on her face.

“If we don’t find anything, we’ll… deal with that when we get there.” The group split off, going in their assigned direction. Suki made her way through the new house, checking every nook and cranny, mindful of the wet paint. After checking all the rooms, she pulled out her phone and quickly typed out a text.

Suki: Nothing here. Anything on your end?

Arty: Nada. O.A and I have gone halfway around the block, and so far we haven’t found anything

Suki: Haru?

Haru: we have found nothing.

Aech: I wouldn’t say nothing. We found signs of a fight in an alleyway a few houses down, but (Y/n) probably didn’t have anything to do with it...right?

O.A: Knowing (Y/n)... probably. Want us to head back?

Suki:Yah. Head back this way, but keep your eyes open

Arty: Will do

Slipping her phone into her pocket, Suki let out a sigh, dragging a hand down her face. ‘For the love of Kami, (Y/n), you are the most problematic human I have ever met…’ She was yanked out of her thoughts by the sound of the doorbell, echoing around the nearly empty house.

“Coming!” 

Suki made her way to the front of the house, and opened the front door, blinking in surprise.

“Ah! Sorry to bother you. I’m Bulma,” said the blue-haired woman on the front step, offering her hand. Suki took it, giving it a firm shake.

“Not at all. I’m Suki. What can I help you with?” Bulma paused for a moment, glancing up at the sky, before turning back to the waiting red-head.

“My son and his friend were out playing, and I haven’t seen them in a while. I was wondering if you had seen them.” 

Suki shook her head.

“I’ve been inside this entire time, but-” She cut herself off mid-sentence, shaking her head. ‘I swear to fucking Kami, (Y/n), if you-’

“But..?” Bulma pressed, wondering why Suki had stopped.

Sighing, Suki explained, “My friends and I were helping (Y/n) move in, and about an hour ago, they ran off. The others are out looking for them, but, I can’t help but think the they somehow tie together…” 

Biting her lip, Bulma crossed her arms in thought.

“I see…”

“SUKI!” The two females turned, their gazes landing on Arty, who was running towards them, a piece of paper grasped in her hand.

“Arty! What’s going on?” Suki asked her wife, as she slowed to a stop, panting.

“We…” Arty took in a deep breath, standing upright, “found a note on our way back. We cut through that alley one they way back and this was on the fence where that scuffle was, and Haru says it wasn’t there when they had gone by earlier…” Taking the note from Arty, Suki read it out loud.

“‘To the friends and family of MIGHTY MASK and t̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶f̶u̶c̶k̶i̶n̶ ̶b̶i̶t̶c̶h̶ (Y/N) (L/N), we have taken them. We know they worked together to screw us over in the tournament, and we don’t plan on letting them go until our demands are met. M̶e̶e̶t̶ ̶u̶s̶ We will contact you when we want and if our demands are not carried out, we will kill them.’” Suki glanced up at Bulma and Arty, a bit confused.

“Wait, who’s Mighty Mask?” The blue-haired woman sighed, rubbing her temples.

“That would be my son Trunks, and his friend Goten…They’re fighters but, they’re both still children. I hope nothing’s happened to them...” Arty let out a huff of breath, pouting angrily.

“Well shit. (Y/n)’s been kidnapped! And on top of that, for something they didn’t even do! And two kids have been kidnapped as well! These people are sick!” 

Suki simply patted her wife on the head.

“Arty, calm down. (Y/n) can handle themselves… for the most part.”

“I know someone who might be able to help find them.” The couple turned to Bulma, who was staring up at the sky. Locking the door, Suki nodded.

“Lead the way.”

  
  


~Swap To (Y/n)’s POV **(two pov changes in one chapter? WOW)** ~

  
  


I let out a quiet groan as I returned to the land of the conscious. I blinked, turning my head to the side. My vision was still fuzzy, and my brain felt foggy.

“Ugh… anyone get the number of that truck..?” I joked to myself, trying to sit up. I winced as I felt the pins and needles shooting up my legs as they started to wake up.

My limbs jerked outwards, feeling resistance. I turned my head far enough to the side, and caught a glimpse of the rope around my wrists and ankles, attached to a hoop on the wall. I sighed, letting my head flop back onto the cold floor. I stared at the rough floor as my vision cleared, my thoughts becoming more coherent as the hard concrete pushed into my cheekbones.‘ _ Okay, first things first; find out where I am. _ ’ 

I wriggled in my bindings, struggling to turn my body around. With an ungraceful thud, I had successfully flopped to get a better look at my surroundings. A small dark room with three small windows near the top of one of the walls, I took a guess at where I was. ‘ _ A warehouse storage room is what it looks like…’ _ I mused, my eyes sweeping across the room. My body stiffened as my eyes locked onto a chair on the other side of the room. 

Sitting there was the black haired boy from before, and he looked a little more worse for wear. He had a black eye and a bloody nose, as well as some rope burn.

“Hey kid!” I winced at the scratchiness of my voice as I called out to him, “You ok?” He lifted his head groggily, blinking his eyes open. 

‘ _Must still be under the effects of that drug from earlier.’_ He gave a hesitant nod, and I sighed in relief.

“Well, that’s good,” I breathed out, my eyes finding their way to the door.

“But..” My attention was brought back to the boy as he spoke up,”They have Trunks..!” 

His voice was small, and wavered as he stared at me, brown eyes on the brink of tears. My breath caught in my throat as I realised the purple-haired boy was indeed missing.

“Damnit!” I cursed under my breath, glaring at the rope that attached me to the wall. The door suddenly slammed open, and my head whipped around to find the source. It was Rodriguez.

“Here’s your friend back.” He sneered, and tossed a small body into the room. He hit the ground with a harsh thud, and a wail of pain erupted from his lips.

“Trunks!” I watched as the black-haired boy struggled in his bonds, the chair creaking as it rocked back and forth.

“Shut it,” 

He took three long strides and slapped the kid. His head snapped to the side and I could see the red mark on his cheek. I struggled to get to my feet, but crumpled to the ground when they gave out from under me. I huffed, and settled for glaring at the male as he walked away from the boy.

“You bastard…!” 

He turned to look at me, a snarl on his face.

“Oh, you’re awake. Boss will be really happy to talk to you.” I grit my teeth as he placed a foot on my head, shoving my face into the pavement. Grunting as he lifted his foot, I glared at him until he left. If looks could kill; there wouldn’t be anything left of his soul to even make it to Hell. 

I turned my attention to ‘Trunks’, who laid limply on the floor.

“Trunks…” The boy lifted his head up at the sound of his name, turning to his friend, “Are you okay.” He gave a small nodd.

“Yeah,” Trunks hissed, “But he broke my leg. I can’t do anything.”

“He did WHAT?!” I couldn’t help the rage that seeped into my voice and both of the boys jumped at the sound of my voice.

“Okay, I don’t care if I can’t feel my legs, we are getting out of here now.” I growled, pulling my body into a sitting position. I took a deep breath, and slowly started pulling my hands away from the other, before the ropes snapped. I shook my hands out, letting out a scoff when I saw the red markings on my wrist.

“Crooked ass, money-hungry, child abusing, mother-fuckin’...” I grumbled under my breath and I reached down, ripping the ropes from around my ankles off. I shaikly stood, using the wall for support. ’ _ Navi-Sama might have given me durability and strength, but it doesn’t help much against regular blood flow.’  _ I rubbed my limbs, the harsh tingle of my nerves making me wince.

“Okay, up we go.” 

I pushed off the wall, stumbling my way over to the black haired boy. I got to work on his bonds, and he jumped from his seat the moment they loosened, running to his friend. I knelt down beside the pair, and helped the purple-haired boy sit up. I ran my hand over his leg gently, and he hissed.

“Sorry,” I muttered, “That’s definitely broken.” 

I stood, my eyes scanning the room, before locking on to what I needed. I grabbed the wood, before snapping it in half. Kneeling down again, I set the halves of wood on either side of Trunks’ leg. I wiggled out of my shirt, and ripped it into makeshift bandages.

“Glad I wore a tank top under this..” I muttered, using the strips to fasten the wood to his leg. 

The boy hissed, and I shot him an apologetic glance.

“Sorry, but it’s better to get this braced sooner rather than later.” I turned to his friend,”You gonna be okay when we get outta here? You looked kinda dizzy earlier.” He gave me a thumbs up.

“I’ll be fine.” 

I gave a curt nod and finished tying the brace.

“That should do for now until we can get better medical help later.” I turned around, my back facing Trunks.

“Hop on.”

“Why.”

“You’re leg’s broken, so we can get outta here faster if I carry you. Now, hop on!” He did as I said, and wrapped his arms around my neck. I stood, stumbling slightly; legs still waking up, and the other boy followed suit.

“Stay behind me, kid.” I motioned for him to step back, before pulling my hands back, and closed my eyes. 

I focused on my energy, and thought back to what Navi-Sama had told me. 

**_“Reach deep inside your soul, and find that energy. That power._** **_Good. You’ve found it. Now focus on that spark and pull it from your chest, through your body, and out into the material world”_**

I felt the energy building up in my hands, and opened my eyes. A medium sized ball of blue-ish white energy rested in my hands, and I smirked. 

“Ha!” I shoved the ball forwards, and watched with glee as the wall in front of me burst into pieces.

“Let’s blow this popsicle stand, kiddos!” 

I jumped through the hole I had made and took off, away from the building. Looking at the surrounding area, I found that I didn’t recognise where we were.

“Shit…” I flinched when I heard voices from behind me, and turned to see Twon, Rodriguez, and that other asshole, Chigo **(fun fact; for the majority of this story, I forgot his name. lol)** , climbing through the hole. Twon froze when he made eye contact with me, and I narrowed my eyes.

“How the fuck are you walking?! We hit you with enough tranq to down an elephant! IF ANYTHING YOU SHOULD BE DEAD!” He shouted, pointing a finger at me. I shoved the black haired boy behind me, and I felt Trunk’s grip on my neck tighten. A loud bang resonated through the trees, and I dodged a bullet aimed for my face. The side of my face stung slightly, and I felt a warm liquid start to drip down my cheek. My gaze narrowed into a threatening glare, and I watched the men flinch. 

I brought my free hand up in front of me, and started to gather another Ki blast. Twon stumbled back in shock at the sight of the growing ball of pure energy in my hands, blanching.

“R-RUN!” He shoved past his minions, and started to run away, stumbling over his own feet. Rodriguez and Chigo soon followed, but I merely smirked.

“Run all you want, but you assholes won’t escape what I have planned for you,” I mumbled darkly. Feeling that I had enough energy stored up, I glanced down to the two boys.

“Hold on tight.” They both nodded and I felt the black haired boy clutch onto my pants leg, and Trunks’ uninjured leg wrapped around my torso. The blast stayed as a small ball for a second, before turning into a giant wave, destroying everything in its path. 

I felt my hair whipping around in the wind, and my body swayed slightly. The panicked screams of the men died out quickly, my ki attack dissipating into thin air. The only sign that there had ever even been a building there was the charred foundation. I winced upon further investigation, noticing that my blast had gone further than intended and destroyed a few of the surrounding trees as well.

“Oops. Put a little too much oof into that…” 

I sheepishly rubbed the back of my neck. 

“WOAH! THAT WAS SO COOL!” I jumped as both of the boys shouted in unison, and I could practically see the stars in their eyes.

“When’d you learn to do that?” Trunks asked, pressing his cheek against mine.

“Literally an hour ago…” I smiled, “But enough about that, how about we get you dudes home; you’re parents are probably worried.”

“Yeah…” I scooped the black-haired boy off the ground and into my arms, before staring off into the woods.

“Thanks for saving us…. Um…”

“Oh! I’m (Y/n)!”

“Thanks for saving us (Y/n)! I’m Goten, and this is Trunks.”

  
  


**Side author note; when I say Third Person (instert name here) POV, it means that segment is in third person, but we will hear the thoughts from that character specifically**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, just a heads up; I write fic mostly based on what I want to read and what my current hyperfixation was. It used to be DBZ. Now it's Star Wars. So this story probably wont be updated until I have the drive or inspiration to do so. I hope you all understand, and please, tell me your thoughts on the story, it makes me happy to know people like my writing. Feel free to check out my wattpad to read some of my other works, and stay safe out there.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo my friends! This is my new story, Out Of Place. As always, updates will be slow, but I hope that you'll bare with me on this one. I know, I know, you're all going, "Wait, another one? Don't you have other things your working on?" Why yes, yes dear reader I do, but I decided to add another story to my collection. So as always, please give kudos, comment and subscribe!


End file.
